


How I Met Your Mother

by purple_fairy_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lesbian Character, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: this is the story of how ginny met luna for the second time. the time that made her fall in love in a way that she had never ever expected.this story was previously started and scrapped. it is of course a cross over of harry potter and how i met your mother with my own twists, but of course i dont own or claim to own any of the preexisting charaters. there is a story by the name of how i met your father by the author dracogotgame. i have read it and it sparked some ideas, but this story is in no way made to copy that, i just thought this would be an interesting twist. i am not one who frequently ships luna and ginny, usually harry and ginny or ginny and blaise as well as luna and neville, but i thought it would do me good to explore their story and i hope you enjoy the work that im putting into this story. i will try to stay as faithful to the books of harry potter with influence from the movies and creative liberty as well, along with faithful to the plot of how i met your mother, but with far less of a bittersweet ending and more sweet, as the end of himym was not the loveliest thing. happy reading (:
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Dean Thomas, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter I

"Pandora!"

Pandora sat her book down and rolled her eyes. Her name had been loudly called from somewhere upstairs by her brothers, and anything her brothers had brewing was usually not a good thing. She let out a hefty sigh, tucked her wand into the back pocket of her jeans, and began to make her way up the stairs. 

Sure enough, Lorcan and Lysander stood with mischevious smiles at the top of the staircase. "Merlin if you two try anything on me I can and will Bat Bogey Hex you into oblivion," the fiesty teen threatend. "Oh will you little Dora," Lysander asked in a mocking way, with a smirk on his face. "Yes, yes I will and if you two don't fu-," Pandora was cut off. Her mum's voice came from out of her study. "Is she up here? Come back in," Ginny's voice said. "Oh no, what is she-," Pandora almost asked but she got cut off again. "If we go down then we go down together," Lorcan stated and the boys grabbed their younger sister's arms and dragged her into their mum's study. They then plopped her down on the couch, one brother on each side. Based on the stories of Uncle Fred and what she knew about Uncle George, they were eerily similar and it was both so fun and so miserable. 

"What is it mum," Pandora asked delicately, trying not to seem as irritated as she was as Lysander pinched her side. "I have a story, a rather long one at that," Ginny said with a smile, looking down at a cup that she was nursing. The glass wasn't see through, but if it was something alcoholic perhaps she could sneak a sip... _No, that would never happen_ she thought, knowing that it was impossible. Other than that, all three of the siblings were puzzled. Their mama was known to tell stories of her time at Hogwarts and things she found while travelling, but their mum wasn't one to just sit down and tell a story about, well, anything. "What, why," Lorcan asked, clearly voicing what all the siblings were wondering. "Well kids, I think that you're at a good age for me to tell you the story of how I met your mother," Ginny said with a bit of a smile, taking a sip out of her cup. "But don't we already know that, you met at school and reconnected after that, the rest is pretty clear," Lysander said, a bit sarcastically, which caused their mum to roll her eyes. "No no, there's much more than that, I am going to tell you the whole story, all of it, so do settle in," Ginny said, leaning back a bit in her armchair and folding one leg over the other. Lorcan took this as an invitation to use Pandora's legs as a foot rest. She pushed them off but he just placed them right back up, so she accepted it. She then leaned a bit into Lysander who's posture relaxed terribly far back, Pandora could almost here her Uncle Draco saying _Is it really necessary to sit like that?_ "So kids, once upon a time I wasn't just 'Mum,' I had a whole different life," Ginny said, and she had a bit of a flashback as memories played back in her mind of a more youthful looking version of herself, optimistic for the future, a 21 year old girl full of hopes and dreams. She then continued, "It was all the way back in 2003, five years after the war. My hair was thick with no strands of white or gray, my smile was as wide as ever, and I was single. I lived in London, with Hermione, my best friend from Hogwarts, as well as her boyfriend Ron and our other friend, Harry."

"You mean Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry," Pandora asked. "Yes, but at the time, they were just my best friends, in a three bedroom flat in the middle of London, with a tiny little kitchen and a sofa shoved in front of a muggle television," Ginny said calmly, with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. 

_\--2003--_

Ginny was sitting on the sofa, just watching in amusement. She had spent far too long helping Ron and Harry spruce up the flat, but this was a nice reward, she supposed. Ron was down on one knee, presenting a ring to Harry. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me," he asked. "See Ron, that was perfect. Then she'll say yes of course, and you'll be engaged. After that is the easy stuff, pop a bottle of champagne and make a toast. Oh, and please don't have sex on the kitchen floor, we share that tiny kitchen, remember that," Harry replied with an eyebrow raise. Ron shook his and stood up. "Yep, I got it, I'm just so nervous, you're sure she'll say yes," he asked. "You're not serious," Ginny chimed in. "What do you mean, you never know, maybe she'll have a change of heart or get struck by lightning and have her mind mingled or maybe-," Ron was cut off. Harry and Ginny said in sync, "She won't get Dragon Pox and want to travel the world in a bubble before she dies instead of being with you." "What, who said anything about her getting Dragon Pox," Ron asked, sheepishly. "You were going to say Dragon Pox," Harry said, "You always bring it up and no one we know has ever gotten Dragon Pox," Ginny followed. "It could be Dragon Pox! Symptoms can pop up quickly and you never know when any of us could get Dragon Pox, and, and, she gonna say no!" Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry opened his arms widely to give Ron a hug, and he did. Gripping onto Harry he said, "But really, thanks for helping me with all of this Harry." "Of course, I mean, you are my best mate after all, and I'm her best friend too, it's you and Hermione. I was here for all the firsts, the night you met, your first date, other firsts too," he trailed off. Ron pulled away, "I'm sorry, we thought you were asleep, we really did," he said apologetically. "Ickle Ronniekins, simple physics tell us that on a bunk bed, if the bottom bunk moves so does the top," Ginny said in a very bittersweet and sarcastic tone. "Well, it was about six years ago and the nightmares have mostly stopped, and now, you're getting engaged. Tonight," Harry said to Ron. "Yes, I'm getting engaged, tonight," Ron repeated. "Wait, what are you guys doing tonight," he then asked. Ginny and Harry gave each other a look as though to say, _what are we doing tonight._

"So, you know how I've recently taken an interest in Asian guys?"

_\--present--_

"That woman, is your Aunt Daphne," Ginny added to the story and her children just looked a bit disturbed to think of her, hooking up with random Asian guys in her free time. 

_\--2003--_

"Well, now I'm going for Lebanese guys. They are my knew Asians, it's just something about them," Daphne Greengrass explained. Harry and Ginny were on one side of a booth in the far corner of The Leaky Cauldron while Daphne sat across from them. You may ask yourself how a longtime Gryffindor friendgroup picked up the Slytherin along the way, but honestly, there was no clear way to know. One day, after Harry and Ginny had decided that they would not being picking their relationship back up, Daphne had stumbled upon a Ginny who didn't know what she would be doing with her life from there, as she had grown up thinking that she would end up with Harry and needed to process they were now deciding careers and personal interests were more important and that they needed to find themselves after the war over some Firewhiskey. Daphne took a seat across from Ginny that day and from then it was history. 

Anyways, "I've never even met a Lebanese guy," Harry said and Ginny continued on that statement by asking, "What does a Lebanese guy even look like?" "Trust me, they're Leba-licious," was all Daphne had to say to get the two across from her to share a look, roll their eyes, sigh, and take a large swig from their bottles of butterbeer. "Anyways, when I say I want you guys to dress up, I mean it. Seriously, for once you two could have the decently to put on a suit and a dress when I say _dress up_ , or is that too much to ask for," Daphne asked. "Actually, we did do it that one time," Harry said. "Oh please, that was a sun dress and a blazer," was the reply that they got, with a sigh and a dissapointed look. "Well, I spent all day planning a proposal and it wasn't even my own," Harry said. "One night where Ron gets engaged and Harry, you act like your ovaries are shrinking. We aren't even thirty! Besides, the night I met Ginny, what did I tell her, I told her _I'm gonna teach you how to live,_ " Daphne said, looking very proud of herself. "You also said that I should get a haircut, wear a nice dress instead of jeans for easier access, and that I had the perfect body to become a stripper. You then told me to not even consider marriage until I was thirty," Ginny said. "Exactly, and I stand by what I said that day. Don't think about marriage Harry, live a bit. I am not done teaching you two how to live, I'm just starting, and this Harry, is example one, watch and learn," Daphne said. Her blonde, glossy curls bounced as she stood up, revealing the tight green dress that she was wearing. She then grabbed Ginny by the wrist and pulled her up, dragging her towards a boy that was facing the opposite direction. "Now, as your best friend, I am going to do you a favor by including you in a litte game," she said with a lovely smile. "Hermione is my best friend, and please say we're not playing _Have Ya Met Ginny_ again," Ginny said, trying to turn around but Daphne spun her right back the other direction with the force of an angry hippogriff. "Oh, we are," she said, tapping the man on the shoulder. He turned around, a bit startled, as Daphne asked, "Have ya met Ginny?" "Actually, I believe I have," he said with a wide toothy smile. Ginny's eyes went a bit wide as she realized who it was, and as she glanced back at Harry, who had the same expression, she realized that he knew who it was too. Daphne, however, looked defeated, as she had not set up the hookup that she planned. "Fine, I'll leave you to it I guess," she said, making her way across the bar to flirt with some lone guy. 

"Ginny Weasley, I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon," the man said with a grin. "Dean Thomas, I can say the same to you," Ginny said with a small smile. She wasn't exaclty unhappy to see Dean, but they did have history. It's just that this time, as she talked to him, it felt... different. 

Meanwhile, back at the flat, Ron had set everything up. The table was decorated nicely and he was in the kitchenette preparing dinner. The door creaked open and Hermione dropped her bags by the door and began to take off her coat. "Hey 'Mione, I'm prepar- did someone touch your boob," he asked. "Oh, the young children came in to give us finger paintings today, but it appears one child didn't have the decency to mention that he was still covered in paint and decided to grab onto me. Quite the advanced little boy, but I could really use a shower. And do my eyes decieve me, or is that Ronald Bilius Weasley, making dinner," Hermione explained. "Always the tone of surprise. I'm making a feast so you can go ahead and have your shower. By the way, if a recipe asks for cinnamon, can you use nutmeg," he asked. "I guess Ronald, just get it off the spice rack," Hermione replied, headed to the bathroom. Her hand was on the knob when Ron asked, "Where the-," "Above the oven Ronald," she said before he even finished. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in, while Ron continued to talk to himself. "Oh, well I guess we do have cinnamon... oh wait, it's cinnamon sticks... I wonder if those are edible," he then popped a couple of them in his mouth but spit them out. "Nope, not at all, I'll just stick to nutmeg," he said. 

"And then, I'll probably have a couple sons in my late thirties," Ginny said. 

_\--present--_

"Mum!" Pandora proclaimed. "Your mama and I are very glad we had you sweetheart," Ginny told her daughter while her sons just laughed a bit. "Now back to the story," she said. 

_\--2003--_

"All done," Hermione asked as she walked toward the kitchen, puttinig her wand to her head and muttering an incantation, which made her hair instantly dry. "Yep, and oh, I almost forgot, I have some of that muggle champagne that you like," Ron said. "Oh Ron, thank you, this is all so sweet of you," Hermione said in a praising voice. That tone was quickly altered when Ron handed the bottle to Hermione. "Twenty-three years old and still can't open a bottle of champagne," Hermione said exasperated, popping the bottle for him. Now, there were two big questions to be asked by two very different people in two very different situations. 

"Will you marry me," Ron asked as Hermione finished up her meal. 

"Would you like to go out sometime," Dean asked Ginny after they had been talking for a while. 

_\--present--_

"Not Uncle Dean, please swear on Merlin that you did not date Uncle Dean!"

_\--2003--_

"Yes, oh of course Ronald how could I not," Hermione exclaimed, kissing Ron. Ron felt terribly sorry, but that was followed by doing some very unmerlin-like things on the kitchen floor. 

"I'd really like that," Ginny told Dean with a smile. 

And that is how it started, and that is how Daphne's life was absolutely ruined. Dean started hanging around the group, and it was just terrible. Daphne's favorite game piece was always Ginny, but now she had to work with the ever so stubborn Harry, and Daphne had no one to, as she so delicately put it, "Get the quaffle in the goal," or, "Teach how to properly ride that broomstick." Being around two couples was also a bit of a drag for Harry, but he remained optimistic and spent far too much time on his job. It was going so well, to be honest. And at first it was very unfamiliar, having Dean around, who was at first uncomfortable with Daphne's shenanigan's, but he eventually caught on, and even helped her get a Lebanese guy. This prompted her to tell Ginny, "If you don't peg this guy until death do you part, then I might just have to."

It felt so nice until one night. 

Ginny and Dean both had talked about what they wanted in a relationship, as Daphne's speaches had actually knocked something in Ginny that she already pretty much had down, but it helped enforce it. That she had a life time. But one day, around a month later, to make it seem like a shorter amount of time that it was, around four weeks later, they were sitting in Dean's living room. They were each drinking some kind of martini muggle concoction that Dean had made. "I'm thinking I'll try out for the Holyhead Harpies, everyone says I have the talent and I think it could be good for me," Ginny said, looking at Dean with a smile. "I'm thinking that you may need some support during that that perhaps you can't get in that crowded flat," he replied with an eyebrow raise. Ginny was now puzzled, and it showed in her face, "I'm thinking that I don't know what you're trying to say to me." "I'm thinking that I'm in love with you and I was hoping you would move in," Dean said. And the mood went from serene to tense in seconds. _Oh, OH_ Ginny thought. She just thought that they were having fun and going on dates seeing where it took them, and they had only been together for a month, FOUR WEEKS! Ginny stood up and said, "Dean, I'm really sorry but I don't think we're on the same page and I think I have to go," grabbing her coat and pulling her wand out of it's pocket. He tried to stop her, but Dean sighed in defeat as Ginny disapperated, and was gone as soon as she had said those words, the only proof that she had ever been there was her half empty martini and the faint trace of her perfume. 

Yet Dean continued to hang around the group, they had actually grown quite fond of him. He liked to talk about quidditch as well as muggle things that Hermione and Harry could relate to. He had a good job and he was a nice person, but he just wasn't what Ginny was looking for and they were able to accept that. Their set up was now Ron and Hermione on one side of the booth, Harry and Ginny on the other, and Dean and Daphne on the end, pulling up chairs. Dean and Daphne would make plays together as Ginny would watch fondly, occasionally agreeing to be apart of them. Dean often spoke to Ron and Harry about quidditch and the ministry though, more than he spoke to the girls. One day, they were talking about commitment, for whatever reason that they had stumbled upon it. Ginny told Harry, "Harry, you want to fall in love and get married and have three kids and take them to quidditch practice," to which he responded, "No need to force quidditch when there's Quodpot and Broomracing too, Snidget Hunting even." She then said, "Dean, you want a lifetime best friend and make a mini me with so that you can talk about the ministry or whatever," to which his reply was, "There are governments other than the ministry!" Ginny then moved on to Daphne. "Daph, you want to bang 1000 guys before you die, and you want to find the right one maybe when you're fifty, unless theyre the perfect wingman then maybe you could nail them down earlier," but all she got back was, "Or I could just nail them and end it there." And then there was Ron and Hermione, "You two will of course get married and make a bunch of little versions of Ronniekins and Brightest Witches of their age yeah yeah whatever," Ginny told Hermione and Ron, but this seemed to make Hermione a bit uneasy, and Ginny noticed, and so did Harry. Daphne went to go hit it with some bloke across the bar, who she claimed was, "packing," and said that she was going to be "legen- wait for it and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second half of the word is dairy." Dean said he had to work early in the morning and made his way out, and Ron told Hermione that he was going to talk to his mother about wedding things. Hermione, who would've usually got up and gone with him, told him that she'd see him back at the flat and planted a kiss on his forehead. He got hit coat and disapparated and Harry and Ginny were now able to interrogate. "What is going on with you 'Mione," Harry asked. "Yeah Granger, I can tell your head isn't in the game," Ginny said as though she was some hardcore quidditch coach. "Do you ever wonder if this is all to life. Go to Hogwarts, get a job at the ministry, get married, have children. Am I going to be assisting Nursery School Coordination and Young Childhood Development forever," Hermione asked, looking very anxiously. There had to be more to life than this. "Yeah, I do. I try to try a lot of new things to alleviate that feeling though," Ginny said, trying to relate to the way that Hermione felt. "No, I mean like, do you ever think you're being tied down and maybe I should just take a last leap of faith and do something crazy," she said, and suddenly this all seemed to real to Ginny, what was Hermione on about? "Oh my god that was your application, you're going to America aren't you," Harry asked, looking shocked. Ginny was confused, what application? Hermione looked a bit like a deer in the headlights, "It was just a job coordinating all school programs throughout the US, it's based in San Francisco, I guess I just wanted to know if I was good enough, and turns out I was," she said. "Wait, you mean to say you're going to move to San Francisco and just leave Ron here? How could you do that? Does he even know," Harry asked. "Okay no, he doesn't, I just wanted to feel like I was enough Harry, I wanted to know that I was capable of that, and now what am I supposed to do, stay here and let that opportunity fade away? Yeah, I guess so, because that's what's best for Ron and Hermione, and it doesn't matter what's best for Hermione alone," the bushy haired girl said angrily. "'Mione, I'm sure that's not what Harry meant, it's just that, there are so many opportunities closer to home where Ron wouldn't have to choose between moving away from his family or staying with you, maybe you should just consider this," Ginny suggested as well as she could. "Yeah whatever, what's best for me my ass I'll just do what everyone else wants, consider that," Hermione said, and then she disapparated. Both Ginny and Harry had never seen Hermione act so irrationally and get so angry, but perhaps that's why she needed it, she needed to do this, even though so out of character for her. 

And just like she needed it, she did it. By the next week, their booth was missing a person. Ron now sat moping and eating overly large plates of potatoes while Harry sat next to him, attempting to console him. Daphne sat next to Ginny, begging to play Have Ya Met Ginny or at least do something to brighten the mood or make life feel like it wasn't falling apart, and Dean kind of awkwardly stuck around, making converstaion whenever the mood was light enough. It was hard to do though, but not harder than convincing Ron to get out of the house. Because weeks turned into months and Ron had gone out with them a total of three times. His sadness was absolutely miserable for the rest of the group and it was weighing them down. Daphne even tried to switch up her games and play Have Ya Met Ron, but he just ended up making some of the dullest conversation with some women who didn't seem into it either so Daphne just asked the woman if she had a brother and went on a quest to find him while Harry and Ginny took Ron back home. It was the most depressing situation that they had perhaps ever been in and it should be noted that they were on the run for like a year and fought in a war. Yet _this_ was truly unbearable. And the whole group couldn't help but be a bit mad at Hermione. The amount of times Ginny had to go back to The Burrow with Ron so that he could be comforted by his mother was just sad and the amount of Gilmore Girls that Harry was forved to watch by him was just sad. The only way to escape it was to hang out with Dean or go to work, which meant that Ginny was spending a lot of time with Dean and a lot of time at quidditch practice. The amount of time Ginny and Dean were spending together caused the romance that they once had to spark back up, and Dean now understood the page that Ginny was on. They were prepared to give it another try. Whilst Ron continued to feel sorry for himself, Harry continued to insist on single life, and well, no one really knows what Daphne was doing in these months as she wasn't seen very often. 

Though it was so hard having her gone, when Hermione Granger came home, they weren't exactly the happiest people in town either. They didn't know that she was back at first. She was walking through the most familiar areas of the city, and she saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Dean throught the window of The Leaky Cauldron, as they were finally able to get him to leave the house again. She then went, well, she didn't know where to go. Where does one go when they've been gone for months? Ron knew what he was doing after his fiancee had been gone for months, he was finally starting to accept the fact that she was gone. Plain old gone and there was nothign for him to do about it but try to keep moving in a last terrible attempt to figure out what he was like without Hermione by his side. Dean went home first, as he usually did, taking Ginny with him on this day. Ron and Harry also found their was home and Daphne found her way to some random guy's home. "Your ass is doing pretty well today, I could swear I saw some guy check it out at the bar," Dean said to Ginny. "Aw, that's really sweet of you, I kind of felt like I was having a bad ass day with no practice to work out the glutes," Ginny said as the two walked through the door. "It is a great ass." Ginny jumped out of her skin and Dean looked like someone had just threatened his mother. "Granger, how in godric's name are you in my flat and why," Dean asked. "Hermione! When did you get back," Ginny asked right after. It was a bit strange, the way that Hermione was sitting on Dean Thomas' couch with her legs folded and a bag next to her. "I decided to come back. I worried if I went back to the flat I would meet Ron so I came here instead. Ginny, I figured you'd be with him and even if you weren't I'd just, yknow, camp out with Dean, ugh, I don't know. Someone give me a line here or something," she said. "Well, lets get you a cuppa so you can explain to met what in merlin's pants you've been doing for these months while you abandoned my brother," Ginny said. Hermione looked visibly guilty, and the redhead plopped down next to her, which Dean took as a sign to go make the tea. He came back with three cups, giving one to Ginny and one to Hermione, and then holding one close to him as he sat on the side of Hermione that Ginny wasn't on. Ginny took a sip from the teacup and her facial expression clearly changed. "Is there scotch in my cup," she asked her boyfriend. "I figured you'd need it," he replied. "You know me too well, now talk Granger," Ginny said in that same harsh quidditch coach voice. 

Hermione had a bit of a flashback in itself. 

_\--San Francisco, California--_

Everyday at work Hermione Granger did the same thing. Within the first week, she regretted what she had done. There was so much slang that she didn't know and so many Americans all around her, literally, no one British that she could relate to, it felt as though she was the only one, she was sexually, socially, and mentally deprived, because the position wasn't even what she though it would be. It was so much talking to people, children and teachers and daycare workers mainly. She wanted to do paperwork and speak to government officials, but no. This is where she was. She hated it for so long. One day, the same as usual, she was assigned to go to MACUSA and to speak to the Department of Magical Creatures to check on the regulations as to which ones were safe for households with children. She was not told who she'd be speaking to, but she was told that she would be meeting the head of the department. Going through the building, which had hundreds of stories, was crazy. When she reached her destination and knocked on the door to the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Creatures, and was surprised to see Luna Lovegood stand at the opened door. "Luna! We haven't heard from you in forever, what are you doing here," Hermione asked. "I think you should ask yourself that Hermione Granger," Luna replied. "I- what do you mean by that," she asked. "Well Hermione Granger, from what I know about you, you should be in London with Ron and your friends, but instead, you are in America, for what?" This made Hermione realized, why was she really here. Perhaps it was fate or Merlin or any of the four founders of Hogwarts that put Hermione in Luna Lovegood's office that day, but after she did her work she knew what she needed to do. Before Hermione left though, as she stood at the door she asked, "But Luna, shouldn't you be at home in the UK as well?" Hermione got once response from Luna that stuck with her forever. "The world is my home as long as I'm doing something that makes it worth it." Hermione then left, she sent an owl to her workplace, and she disapparated. When she apparated into the middle of the street of London, she didn't know exactly where to go. She walked around, strayed a bit past places that were familiar, and then decided that she needed to go somewhere. It wasn't as if she could go back to her flat so she instead chose to go to Dean's, she figured the chance that she'd see Ginny there were high and if not, Dean could send his patronus or a letter or something to Ginny to have her come over. When she apparated in Dean's flat, she thought that he should really have better security, and then took a seat on his Gryffindor red colored sofa, waiting. 

_\--Out of Hermione's Mind--_

"Well, I'm afraid that the story is rather long, but here is what I will say. I tried out the job and it really wasn't for me. I was miserable. I ran into someone who made me realize that it wasn't for me, and so, I came home. Well, this isn't exactly home, it's Dean's flat, but we're close enough. And now I need to see Ron but I don't even know what to do or say," Hermione explained. "Good to know you hate your job now your home grab my hand," Ginny said quickly. "What," Hermione asked but Ginny grabbed her hand and they disapperated. They were standing in the middle of their flat. Well, it wasn't exactly Hermione's flat anymore, but she would make her way back in. "Ginny? I thought you were staying at De- Hermione?" A bowl of cereal hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces and causing the contents to go sprawling thoughout the floor. "Ron," she said with a bit of a smile, giving her wand a swish and mutter _scourgify_ , causing the bowl to piece itself back together, contents rolling back in, and sit itself on the kitchen counter. "I was worried you would never come back," Ron muttered. "Are you kidding, it was the worst summer of my life, I hated working there and I'm so glad I'm home, I hated every moment that that happening and the food in America is terrible and I've just missed you so much," Hermione rambled on. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, reading your letter about how we needed to find out who we were outside of each other. I found out who I was by the way, I was nothing," he said. "Do you think we could be together again," Hermione asked, her eyes now watery, a few tears running down. She looked so dissapointed in the whole situation. "You relaly hurt me," Ron said. "I'll do anything, please," Hermione said, now really crying. "Well, there is something you could do..." 

"You gave me chlamydia," Ron said, splashing a drink in Daphne's face as she was flirting with yet another guy. Hermione then stormed up, "You gave my twin brother chlamydia," Hermione yelled at Daphne. The guy she was flirting with looked disgusted and just walked away, back to his friends. "Guess I'm not getting any tonight," she said to Ginny, who was laughing her ass off with Dean. "I'll just go back to my roommate and this will be over by tomorrow," Daphne said delicately with a shrug. Everyone in the group looked surprised and Harry asked, "You have a roommate?" "Well, someone has to live with Draco Malfoy so that it looks like he's straight," Daphne said with a shrug. "You live with _Draco Malfoy_ ," Ginny asked. "Yeah, war really changed him, and coming out to his parents unintentionally when they tried to marry him off to my younger sister, so now he just hides out in one of my guest rooms, it's kind of whatever," Daphne said with a shrug. This made Ginny realize that none of them had ever been to Daphne's flat. "We have definitely already met Malfoy," Ron said, a bit of venom in his voice. "Yeah and it wasn't the most pleasant," Harry said. "Actually, he's very different now Potter, let's go," Daphne replied, "Go whe-," Daphne grabbed onto Harry's arm and they disapparated, not exactly with consent. "Well, I guess we just go home now," Ginny said. "I can't believe we didn't know that Daphne was _living with Draco Malfoy_ , and has anyone ever even _been to her flat_ anyways? Like _where does she live_ anyways? And where does she _work_? Why dont we know _anything_ about Daphne," Ginny asked, clearly very puzzled. "I honestly couldnt tell you Gin, how about we just go home," Hermione shrugged, and they all agreed, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny going to their's while Dean went to his. 

_\--present day--_

"Why can't you just get to the part where you actually met our mother," Lysander asked. "Oh Sander, we'll get there, but now, we're just starting," Ginny said. The three children sighed heavily, leaning back even further in their seats. 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the mother is almost met.

_\--present--_

"So kids, we have discovered how your Aunt Mione' met your mother again," Ginny followed. "Now, let us get back to the story. We will jump forward a bit, the year was 2004..."

_\--2004--_

There was Hermione and Ron at the small kitchen table, Ginny and Dean on the sofa, and Daphne drinking some alcoholi beverage while propped next to Harry on the floor, who was also drinking. "I get the whole me being the Maid of Honor thing, but how long do we expect this to take and how did I get the number one spot on wedding committee," Ginny asked, leafing through a binder. "Oh Virginia, these love birds are going to be at it for years before they actually get their wedding planned," Daphne said with a mock sweetness. "It's still Ginevra," Ginny corrected. "Sure Virginia, sure it is," Daphne replied with a wink. "Ron, how do you manage to have this many cousins, is your family just a baby making machine or what," Hermione asked exasperated. "It's not my fault," he replied defensively. "Okay, that's not, but the fact that your mum is at the family table as well as three other tables, Charlie is at both bridesmaid tables, and Ginny is sitting across the room from me even though she's my Maid of Honor is your fault and it makes no sense," Hermione said, exasperated. "Hold up Granger, _Virginia_ is your Maid of Honor and not me, your best friend," Daphne said, looking heavily offended. It should be stated the Ginny's name was still, in fact, Ginevra. "Ginny is my best friend and my wedding is going to shambles," Hermione said, collapsing onto the ground in a way that was far over dramatic. "Oh well the wedding doesn't really matter, studies show that 83% of people get divorced within five years of marriage," Daphne stated matter of factly. "Those statistics don't feel right, and why is it that you always use the number 83 when giving statistics," Harry asked. "It just is," she replied calmly, setting her empty glass down on the floor next to her. Ginny was attempting to brace herself for all the things that were currently happening in her life. Let's go back to the week before this. 

"When Mum meets you, she'll want to know your political views, what sports you like, and when we'll get married and have kids," Dean prepared Ginny. "But she barely knows me, and I don't want to get married and grill political views and footbasket into my children," Ginny replied. "Well, the fact that its football and basketball should be remembered, and then just act as casual as you can and just act like you agree wtih everything she's saying, even if you don't. Oh, and if she brings up my cousin Stacy who has been married for five years and has six kids, just smile and nod. That women is basically a ride at the Annual Broom Races," Dean explaiend. "Wow, ok," Ginny agreed, taking it all in. And meeting Constantina Thomas was as tragic as it sounds, but for a different reason. Dean had been all wrong, she had told Ginny to focus on her career and that marriage and kids had time and could wait. The second Mrs Thomas had disappeared into the Floo, "Oh my Wizard God, what was that," Ginny asked. "I honestly have no idea," Dean replied, and then they went to the bedroom for some contemplative sexy time. 

Anyways, back to the wedding plans. "Alright, who here is bringing a plus one," Hermione asked, sprawled out on the floor. "Well, I figure Draco could tag along and then I'll just hookup with a groomsman, perhaps Draco will be some nice entertainment for Harry anyways," Daphne said with a wink. "Harry are you absolutely sure that you hit it off and have been regularly talking to Draco Malfoy, or has someone done something terrible to you," Ron asked, very seriously. "He really has changed Ron," is all that Harry said. Ginny's head perked up and she turned to Harry. "Harry! I've been meaning to ask, what in Merlin's name does Daphne's flat look like," she asked. "I really can't help you, I literally had to make the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone who hadn't already entered about what it was like in her flat," was the reply she got, sadly. "Oh shit, I have practice," Ginny said, jumping up. She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and disapparated. "Well that was fast," Harry said. "She's been really busy with quidditch recently, it's a bit mad," Dean replied solemnly. He seemed to be pretty saddened by the fact that she was gone so often, and Harry knew the feeling of feeling that way about Ginny, but it just wasn't that way anymore, but he could assume how Dean must be feeling. 

The friends sat in The Leaky Cauldron, but Ginny jumped up. "I'm going to head to practice now, since Michael and some other men are coming to supervise and check all out brooms and things for regulations, I need to be there a bit early," she said, rummaging through her purse. "Michael as in your ex boyfriend Michael Corner," Dean asked, puzzled. "Yes, he actually recommended me for the team, he and a couple other ministry men have been coming out to make sure everything is fair, because of some cheating by some teams in Scotland," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "Are you sure you should be spending such significant amounts of time with you ex," Dean asked, looking concerned. "I think that I'm happy with the balance I've struck and that you should be happy for me too," Ginny stated firmly, giving Dean a kiss on the head and disapparating. "I-, um, I'll have to get going too," Dean said, a feeling of uneasiness, and well, his gut was right. 

Ginny was spending more and more time at quidditch practice, and were the Holyhead Harpies really this much worth it. And then, she starting going out to some other bar with the team after practice too, and it was getting quite sad for Dean actually, and sure, he was happy for her, but that seemed to be the only way that her friends felt though, Dean felt as though there was more to it than just being happy for her quidditch career. One day, there was a picture of Ginny and Michael in the prophet. Dean sat across from Hermione and Ron, showing it to them. It was headlined, "Ministry and Quidditch working in perfect harmony," with the two hugged up against each other. The subheading, "Season on track with cheating rumours and scandals now at bay." _Cheating huh_ , Dean thought to himself. "It's just publicity," Hermione said, trying to sound conifdent in her words. "Are you kidding me, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife," Daphne said as if they were blind. Dean's face fell even more than it already had. "I'm sure it's really nothing Dean, Ginny gets along well with a lot of people," Harry said uneasily. The topic was pushed away when Ginny joined them at the table, and it was put at rest for a while where Ginny was talking to them like it was nothing, and it was back like when Dean first joined their group. 

All the boxes had been put away, everything was ready. Dean expressed worries about the relatinship, but Ginny reassured him and actually suggested that they move in together, so that is what they did. Ginny things were tucked into his flat and it was actually going really well. Ginny had just left for practice when there was a loud pop and Daphne apparated in the middle of Dean's flat. "Why does everyone just think they can show up at my house," he asked with an eye roll. "Listen Thomas, I know women, and I know Ginny, she's my best friend," Daphne started to explain. "I would say that Ginny would describe her best friends as Hermione and Harry, but alright, continue," he said. "Anyways, as her best friend I'm here to tell you that your girlfriend is shaggging Michael Corner," she said, plopping herself down on Dean's sofa, right next to him, and telling it as it was. "I beg to differ, we talking about it and she said that it was just cooperation, and then she moved in," Dean said, not appearing interested in what she had to say. Hermione walked out of the kitchen, "Ginny would never cheat on Dean, come on Daphne you should know that, so just stop," she said. "What in the magical world Granger, when did you get here," Dean asked. "I should really put up wards or something," he then muttered. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that Ginny moved in for a reason and she is not a cheater," Hermione said, very clearly. "No, Dean, Ginny is going to move right back in with her little Gryffindor softies and go back to the life she was living whilst probably shagging Michael Corner every other week and focusing on her quidditch career. You're just blinding by her boob shaped boobs and her soft red hair and her perfect ass, like there's more to a woman that that Thomas, get your head on," Daphne said firmly, trying to get it into his thick head. Ron then popped up next to Hermione. "I wondered where you-," and then Dean began to go off at Daphne. "She is _not_ cheating on me, and even _if_ she was and even _if_ she could be, then whatever, leave my girlfriend alone, it's not your life," Dean said firmly, clearly mad. "Also, Weasley, you too? How do you all just end up at my flat, I have never told any of you where I live," Dean said angrily. Daphne got up, and whispered to Ron, who was now standing alone as Hermione was attempting to calm Deann down, and anyways, she said, "One hundred galleons that she's shagging Corner." "Raise your one hundred to two hundred and I'm in," Ron countered. "Well then Weasley, perhaps we make my little game a bit more fun," Daphne said, batting her eyes and twisting her long blonde hair. It was always Daphne and her games. "You aren't suggesting..." "Ronald Weasley, I challenge you to a _Slap Bet_ ," Daphne said firmly, with a wicked smile. This caused Dean's head to pop up, "A _Slap Bet_ , that is a dangerous game Weasley," he said to them. "What the hell is a Slap Bet," Hermione asked. "Well, two people make a bet, here it is Daphne and Ron, and whoever wins get to slap the other in the face as hard as they choose to, no rings though," Dean explained to Hermione. "It sounds quite stupid and childish," she replied. "Oh, it definitely is, but that is why Granger, you will be our Slap Bet Commisioner," Daphne said, that same wickedly bittersweet smile. "Oh, that sounds very official, what are my powers," she asked. "Well, you regulate the rules, and if there is something that goes wrong or needs an opinion, you will be the judge, but you have to be unbiased," Ron said to Hermione. "Alright, then I suppose it's on," Hermione said. 

It was the day before Ron's bachelor party. He was in he and Hermione's room and they were going over some things. Harry was out with Daphne and Draco, and Ginny and Dean were in the living room of Ginny's old flat. Dean almost dropped his cup in shock, as he had spaced out of it so far, when she asked, "Dean, is something wrong, you seem so out of it recently," wrapping her arm around Dean slyly. "It's just, you're spending a lot of time at quidditch practice and with Michael and the team and other ministry officials and I'm just worried and I miss you a lot," Dean expressed. "Oh Dean, forget about Michael and the team tonight, we can have some you just us time. We can go out and then head back to our flat, and then," she was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Who is it," she asked loudly as she took her arm out from around Dean and stood up. "it's Michael," he replied, and her face fell. "How did you get this address, I moved out of here. Oh, and didn't I hand my broom and uniform in to be checked, did I forget a knee pad or something," Ginny asked as she opened the door and saw Michael standing there. "I just, I had to ask you about the little project that we spoke about," he said. "Oh, yeah, the um, project, Dean why don't you go and put your cup in the kitchen and you can head back to our flat, maybe think about what you'd like for dinner, this will only be a minute," Ginny said. He sadly shook his head, and went to the kitchen. But the project, what project, Ginny seemed uneasy even thinking of it. He knew that Ron kept extendable ears in one of these drawers, oh there it was. He felt guilty, but he had to know. "I understand, Michael I really do, but it's a lot of pressure, and I really don't need Dean knowing about this right now, send an owl first or something next time," Ginny said, her voice shaky. "I don't mean to pressure you, but the offer won't stand for long and this is a big step to take, just think about it," he replied. Dean didn't want to hear anymore, he disapperated. 

"I knew it," Daphne yelled. She disapparated and apparated in Ron and Hermione's bedroom where they were sitting on the bed with paper sprawled over it. She then gave Ron a cold, clean smack across the face. "Ow, damnit Daphne what was that for," he asked, cradling his cheek. "Let me show you, Leaky in about, uh, lets say seven seconds," Daphne said and then disapparated. Ron and Hermione had apparated into the Leaky in seconds as well, and joined Daphne, Dean, and Harry at their usual booth. There was a new face though, who was that. Oh holy merlin, Hermione thought to herself. There was Harry, sitting in his usual spot, with _Draco Malfoy_ next to him. The whole seating arrangment was different. It was Draco pushed so far against Harry that he was nearly on his lap, with Daphne literally half on Draco's lap, half on the edge of the booth that was only made to hold two people. Dean sat at the end of the table and Hermione and Ron began to take their spot at their usual seating area. "What's _Malfoy_ doing here," Ron asked. "Lovely to see you too Weasley, don't worry I won't become a regular," he replied calmly, with no tone of malice or anything really, very neutral. "Don't mind Draco, Dean tell them what you heard, tell them," Daphne said excitedly. So he did, Dean explained what he'd heard. "I am taking those extendable ears out of the kitchen, anyways, it's not like she said she wanted him or anything, it could really just be a job opportunity," Hermione said, trying to be the rational one here. But Ron wasn't convinced, "Shit, my sister is a cheater," he said. "Way to brighten the mood Weasley," Draco said dryly. "Oh shove off Malfoy," he replied. "Alright, let's all stay level headed, we have to be overreacting here," Harry said, trying to calm down the group. Ginny came walking up to their booth, "We really need to take the larger booth, I don't remember it being so crowded when we first started coming out here. Anyways, Dean, why in the world did you come here, I checked our flat and I checked Mythos as I figured that might've been where you wanted to go for dinner, but why are you at the Leaky," she asked. "Did something happen," she continued. "Is there something you need to tell me, about what you were talking to Michael about," he asked. "Yes, actually there is, take my hand," Ginny said, seemingly now nervous. Dean took her hand and Ginny looked at her friends. "Oh, it's nice to see you Malfoy," she said, and then she disapparated with Dean. "I never really had anything against that Virginia character," Draco said. "Yeah, she can be okay," Daphne continued. "Her name's Ginevra," Harry said. "Yeah, yeah, Virginia," Draco continued, taking a swig from his cup.

"What is it, what's going on with work and Michael," Dean asked desperately. "I have to be honest with you. I have been talking to Michael a lot, and he said he's really impressed with my natural talent for quidditch. He thinks I could do just as well at quodpot, said that there was a world class team in America that had a rare spot open as a chaser, that he recommended my name to them," Ginny said, looking down. "What? So you mean you're not cheating on me? Why didn't you tell me," Dean asked. "Huh, no of course not Dean, I'm not cheating on you. It's just, it's a big opportunity and a lot to think about, I mean, America is across the ocean, and usually I would take big jumps for sports and my career, but I'm not Hermione, I don't need a spur of the moment decision. I need to think this through," Ginny said, grabbing Dean's hands and looking him in the eyes. Dean looked Ginny in the eyes meaningfully, "You're going. This is huge for your career. You've thought it over and decided to go," he said to her. 'Youre gonna leave," he then said. "No, I'm not just going to leave. This is not a Ron and Hermione story. I want the adventure and the opportunity, but I also want you. You-, you could come too! What do they call them in America? An appartment! We could get an appartment and you could cheer me on and just, just come, come to America with me," Ginny said. 

_\--present--_

"Wait a minute mum, you tried to move to America with _Uncle Dean_ ," Lysander asked. "It was a good opportunity for her career, what was she supposed to do, sit around and let it pass by her," Pandora asked. "Calm down, clearly something didn't workout because we live here now," Lorcan said. "Exactly, just bear with me now, let's keep going," Ginny said. 

_\--2004--_

Ron's bachelor party was happening later that evening. Ginny was at practice, Harry and Dean sat across from Hermione and Ron at The Leaky Cauldron. Daphne was at work. 

"You mean you're moving to America, both of you," Harry asked, a bit bewildered to say the least. "How can you do that, just move to America," Hermione asked. "How could you just move to America," Dean retorted back. "Wow, pull that card then," Ron said, wrapping his arm around his fiancee. "It's just, I really like Ginny and she really likes her career. If I go with her, then we can have the best of both worlds," Dean said to his friends. In another time in his life he wouldn't have exactly said they were more than good acquintances, but now he was definitely dragged into their friend group. Daphne was pulling up a chair, "All this talk of commitment disgusts me, Thomas will be back in London in a week crying about how it went all wrong, anyways, what kind of strippers are there going to be at the bachelor party," she asked. "Daph, aren't you supposed to be at work," Hermione asked. "What's work anyways, strippers," she replied. "Ron claims there won't be any strippers," Harry said dryly, taking a drink from the bottle of butterbeer in front of him. "Weasley, I am a 24 year old woman who pulls a new guy every night yet if I can tell you one thing about commitment it's that you are going to regret it if you don't have strippers at your _bachelor party_ ," Daphne said. "Exactly Greengrass, my bachelor party, and mine only. Therefore, at _my_ bachelor party, I do not want strippers," Ron stated. "Your future wife is already having a 'girls night in' instead of a bachleorette party, I'm calling you strippers whether you like it or not," Daphne told him. "So, strippers it is then," Harry asked, more of a statement looking for confirmation really. "Fine, strippers," Ron said, looking not exactly happy about it. 

There they were, at the bachelor party, Ron looking like he was going to cry as a half naked woman threw her ass in a circle. 

And Hermione, Daphne, Ginny, and some French third cousin of her's named Jeanelle sat in Hermione, Ron, and Harry's flat, drinking martini's on the sofa. "This is lame, let's make it juicy," Daphne said. "So, Ginny, I hear you and your boyfriend are moving to America, that must be exciting," Jeanelle said, her French accent lingering. She was very tall and thin, but with strong arms and legs, and had shoulder length bouncy red hair. It was the texture Hermione's would be if it actually curled instead of puffing up. "Yeah, I am, I'm really happy that it's going to happen and it will be really good for my career, " Ginny said with a smile, taking a sip from her glass. "My god Weasley, Dean wants what, a kid. No, he doesn't even want a kid. He wants a happy marriage where you sit together in a nice overly large house that has a white picket fence and sip tea together and talk about politics until you die. He has a stable ministry job too, as the _Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic_ , come on. You want to live in some apartment in some country that has an amazing sports program where you can be a professional player of any sport that involves a ball or broom, and you want to have like two sons when youre fourty and drink scotch with them. When are you going to realize that your dream and his don't fit together," Daphne asked. She had made some really good, very true points, and it made the room go tense, because she was speaking the elephant in the room that Ginny and Dean's friends had been biting their tongues from voicing. Ginny took a sharp breath in and said, "If Dean wants kids too, then we can do that when he's ready. He'll get a more felxible job at the ministry so that he and the kids can travel with my ambitions, and we can teach them a healthy balance of sports a politics," she explained. "Sure, sure, but do either of you actually _want_ all of this," Daphne asked. "Daphne just stop," Hermione said, not wanting to cause anymore drama than the tense situation that they were currently. "Anyways, so it looks like Daphne is the one who truly lost the slap bet," Hermione continued with an eyebrow raise. "That means that Ron gets to slap you cold on the face," Hermione said, looking down at a chart that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "Slap bet," Jeanelle asked. "Don't worry Elle, just head home, we're going to meet up with the boys and then head in for the night," Hermione said. "Alright, if you insist, see you soon 'Ermione," she said and. then they kissed each others cheeks and left. "To The Leaky Cauldron," Daphne said, and soon they were walking over to their usual booth. 

"Your brother's went home," Hermione asked, sitting herself next to Ron. "That they did, exept for Charlie, he went home with some girl," Ron said, taking a swig of firewhiskey. "I really think he'd hit it off with my third cousin Jeanelle, anyways, I have some good news for you," she said. "Oh, and what's that," he asked. "Well, it appears, that Daphne is the one who lost the slap bet," she said and Ron's eyes went wide and glistenend with happiness and malice. "This is not fair," Daphne said. "Well Daphne, you seemed to think that Ginny was in fact cheating on Dean, while Ron bet the opposite. Now that we learn that she was not cheating, it is time," Hermione said. "What!? You bet that I was cheating on Dean, slap her, slap her good Ron," Ginny said. she had sat herself on Dean's lap, who was sitting next to Harry. Daphne was at her usual spot at the end of the table. "Wait, wait, wait," Hermione said. "Because there was an illegal, premature slap done by Daphne, I will give her an ultimatum, she can have ten slaps, right here right now, or five at any point between now and the death of us," Hermione explained, looking down at her chart. Daphne took a deep breath and said, "Five. I'll do the five because I don't think Weasley is capable of surpr-," 

**_SMACK_**.

Ron had smacked Daphne clean across the cheek, a bit of her makeup smudged on his hand and her cheek now tinted pink. "One down, four to go," Ron said satisfied, and then he and Hermione got up to head home. 

And Ginny and Dean knew what they needed to go, they needed to go to America. 

***

Ron was beaming, a smile that Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen so big. Ginny noticed that same smile in Hermione too. "Presenting for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," was yelled out. The couple smiled largely and took a step down from the alter, walking back down the aisle and to the reception. Dean and Ginny shared a look, they were so lucky that their portkey made it in time for them to get to the wedding. They walked back down and met back up at the reception, they were dancing together on the floor. Looking into Ginny's eyes, Dean hoped that soon enough, he and Ginny would have this beautiful wedding. That at some point, when they were thirty or so, they could settle down. Maybe have one kid or something, and he and Ginny could both get normal, stable jobs .But first, they had to live through Ginny's dream. He had to cheer her on in the stand while she played Quodpot with a bunch of muscley, strong, American men. He was in a love dazed silence as he looked in Ginny's eyes and danced with her. Ginny snapped him out of it, "The portkey is only good for a few more hours," she said. Ginny was so happy. She was really thinking that she was living her dream, not realizing what was going through her boyfriend's head. Ginny led Dean through The Burrow and stopped by Ron and Hermione. "Wasn't uh, whats her name, Luna, Luna, the Lovegood girl, wasn't she invited Dean asked. "Yes, but she had to work unfortunately," Hermione replied. "Wow, Luna and I used to be such good friends, it would've been nice to hear from her again," Ginny said with a smile. "Yeah, anyways, are you two leaving already," Hermione asked. "Our portkey is only good for so long," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "Wait, wait, what is the story you were going to tell," Ron asked. "Oh right, I suppose we can spare a bit," Dean said. "So, we were sitting in a muggle restaurant in Texas after one of my games, we had won by a long shot, anyways. The waiter brought over champagne, and I was like, "we didn't order champagne," and he said, "compliments of the house," so I was like, whatever, free alcohol, and I began to drink, but I got to the bottom and there was an engagement ring," Ginny explained. Hermione's eyes widened and Daphne said, "No no no Dean don't do this to me, don't take her away from me too." "That's what I said, I said, "No no no Dean don't do this to me, don't take me into marriage life yet." He then looked at me and said, "What, I didn't put that ring there," so I was like, "Okay then who's is it," and some guy at another table said, "It's mine," and the proposed to some woman at the table next to ours," Ginny said. "Wow, that is, crazy," Harry said. "I know right," Dean said. "Anyways, we'd better be going, we'll see you all soon, write often," Ginny said, and with that, her and Dean, left. 

They stood in front of the portkey. "Hey Ginny, where do you see yourself in five years," Dean asked. "Are you doing this to me now, really," she asked, looking defeated. "Yes, Gin, where do you see yourself in five years," Dean asked. "I don't know, America, or back in London maybe, probably still playing quidditch or quodpot, maybe something in Paris or Tokyo or Beijing," she answered. "Where do you see yourself in five years," she then asked. "A nice house somewhere in Scotland or Italy, with a stable ministry job and married," Dean said. "Oh," was all that Ginny could muster. "Gin, I love you so much, but we both know that this is not going to work," he said. "I know," Ginny nodded. She kissed Dean's cheek and said, "Goodbye, it was lovely having you in my life, Dean Thomas, and tell our friends I said hi," Ginny said, she then grabbed the portkey, and she was gone. Ginny didn't have her happy ending with Harry, or with Dean, but her happy ending awaited somewhere else, she just didn't know it yet. 

***

It had been around a month or two, Ginny was at her apartment in Philladelphia, Pennsylvania. There was rapid knocking at the door, and this confused Ginny, as she usually didn't have visitors outside of her quidditch team. "Who is it," she called. "Open the damn door Ginny," a familiar voice said. Ginny swore she knew that voice, but no, it couldn't be...

The door unlocked with a click and she opened it. The girl with the glossy green eyes and silky blonde curls walked in and sat herself down, directly on Ginny's sofa. "Daphne, how in Merlin's name did you find me half way across the world and just show up in my apartment," she asked. "Wow, fancy Miss Virginia Weasley now says apartment instead of flat," Daphne replied, her voice sounded bored and almost monotone. ""Do you realize we had to fill your spot with Draco Malfoy while you've been gone, and Dean and I can only run so many plays when I don't have you as my game piece. By the way Ginny, Harry Potter hooked up with a guy, decided he was bi, and went on a date with Draco Malfoy, and now there's another couple. Me and Dean are stranded in cold water and we need you back. No, no, I need you back. And before you say anything, I am going to take you out for a night at some muggle bar and try to convince you to remember what old times were like and want to come back," Daphne explained. Ginny had to admit that it was a bit lonely out here, and that now that she didn't have Dean, there wasn't much to do. "Fine, fine, but how do you always manage to track people down," Ginny asked. "I know people," was the unsatisfactory reply that she recieved. 

And Daphne took Ginny out to some muggle bar. When Ginny woke up, she had a raging headache and her shower was running. Shit, if Daphne or one of her hook ups was in Ginny's shower, she would have a fit. She walked out into her kitchen to see Daphne sitting there. She immediately snapped, "You are the worst wingwoman ever, you are not supposed to abandon me but you did. A nice, American male auror strip searched me, and I offered to do the same, but he said no and then I came straight back to your flat and you were already here, you had abandoned me," she said, frustratedly. "No, no I didn't abandon you, holy fucking mother of Merlin, Daphne I brought a guy home," she said. "You did not, there is no way, wait, Virginia is your shower ru-, holy fucking mother of Merlin you did bring a guy home," Daphne said with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I have to get him out, I have to do something, I'm going in there to make sure he leaves," Ginny said, now wide awake and in full panic mode. She ran to her room and swung the door opened. "Woah there, slow yourself down princess," a voice said to her. 

What in Godric's name-

It was a woman, there was a woman there. Ginny had brought a woman home, a woman. Daphne walked towards Ginny's room, "Ginny, did you, holy fucking mother of Merlin times three," Daphne said, looking like her eyes were popping out of her head. All her good and proper Slytherin manners, her perfect posture and self dignity left right there in that moment. She slouched over, eyes wide, and said, "You are _not_ a bloke!" "Good observation, my name is Athena, it's nice to meet you too," the woman said. "It's just that I- uh, wasn't expecting you," Daphne said. "Yeah, and it looks like she wasn't either. It's a shame though, she was so enthusiastic last night, saying she was down for anything and that she loved an adventure. Put out and everything," Athena explained. "I'm sorry if we came off as rude, we're just surprised," Ginny said. "First time out of the closet," Athena asked. "Apparently," was Daphne's rather undignified response. "I won't tell a soul, it was nice to meet you guys, ta," she said, and then she walked out of the room and out of the door of Ginny' apartment, leaving the two girls in the dust. "I cannot believe I actually- with a woman- I-," she sputtered out. "That's not all," Daphne said. "What do you mean," she asked. "Virginia, there's a pineapple on your nightstand and a butterfly tattoo on your lower back."

Daphne dragged her to a portkey and took her back to London, where Ginny was brought to stay at Daphne's flat. Daphne then helped her compose a letter to her team back there as well as a letter to the Department of Magical Games and Sports so that she could get a job as a quidditch player, and now that she had been in such a renowned position, she had owls coming in that same day. Ginny was very satisfied to have seen the inside of Daphne's flat. For starters, it was huge. There were collectable items everwhere and it was absolutely huge. That night, they went out to The Leaky Cauldron and surprised their friends with Ginny's return, recounting the story of what had brought them back together, and she had to show her friends her blasted butterfly tattoo. Things were surprisingly good between her and Dean, as they were always easily friends. "Okay, but Ginny, where did the pineapple come from," Ron asked. "Are you serious, the fact that with that whole story, that's your only question, that's just concerning Weasley," Daphne said to him. Draco was at work, Harry was trying to follow this whole story, Hermione was along for the ride, and Ron was trying to figure out what happened with that pineapple. "I slept with a woman and then took a spontaneous portkey back to London, and you are trying to figure out how I got a pineapple in my posession," Ginny asked. "Well, to be honest Ginny, it's really not that much of a surprise, the whole sleeping with a woman thing," Ron said. "I can agree with Ron on that one," Harry said with wide eyes and a nod. "Guys, try to be more sensitive," Hermione said, with an eye roll. "It's just that we had our suspicions, that you might be at least bi or something, just like we had our suspicions about Harry," Ron said. "Spending a time in the locker room, checking out girls, and you are very severe and adventurous, it just kind of makes sense," Ron said. Ginny just sighed. "But I still need a wingwoman slash game piece, so lets live a litte," Daphne said with a wide smile. "Yeah, the plays are fun but she needs someone to have a full game with," Dean said with a smile. "Ok so Ginny, one round of Have Ya Met Ginny," Daphne asked. "I suppose there's no way for me to say no," Ginny replied. Daphne put on a smirk and helped Ginny up. She walked over to a rather strong builded woman with doe eyes and a pale skin tone. "This time, we are going to play with a woman for the first time, and I know that this one isn't straight, I mean look at the cuffs on those artfully destroyed jeans," Daphne said. Ginny sighed and agreed. Daphne tapped on the woman's shoulder and said the signature phrase, "Have Ya Met Ginny?" The woman turned and looked at Ginny, this was far different from the last time that they played this game, which felt like ages ago. There was snow falling on the streets of London and the girl with the doe eyes looked softly at Ginny and said, "No, but I'd be delighted to." Daphne nodded her head, feeling like she did her work, and Ginny began to speak to the woman, learning that her name was Alyson. She was two years above Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, and Daphne, making her three years older than Ginny. After hearing about Ginny's wild friend group, Alyson wanted to be introduced. She was told to brace herself and led to the table. 

The table was filled up. Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry and Dean on the other, and a girl sitting on a chair at the end of the table, as well as an empty chair that was Ginny's before she got up. The girl at the end of the table, Daphne, stood up and said, "Here, take my seat," to Alyson and then sat hereself right down on Dean's lap. "Oh, so I'm a chair now," Dean asked, a bit uncomfortable looking. "Don't act like you don't love it Thomas," Daphne replied with a toothy grin, her perfectly aligned pearly whites looking malicious on their own, even without that grin on her face. Alyson and Ginny sat on the chairs at the end of the table. "Oh my gosh Alyson Sylverstein, you were the Head Girl when Ron and I were prefects for Gryffindor," Hermione said, surprised. "Oh my goodness, yes, I was, it's nice to see you again, and you too Ron," she said to them. "As I'm sure you know, I'm two years older, so you don't know me that well, but my roommate was in your year or maybe Ginny's. She lived in America for a while, moves a lot, but always keeps her essentails at our flat, her name is-," Alyson was cut off. "Oh my god, that other twin, the one I slept with, they have an older brother, a Ravenclaw at that, I'm leaving," Daphne said, shooting herself up off of Dean's lap, grabbing her coat, and disapparating. "Well, I suppose I should head home too, Ginny, would you like to stop by and drink some tea before going in," Alyson asked Ginny. "Oh, um, sure, Ginny replied nervously. They used the Floo system and appeared in a nice flat. 

Ginny took a seat on the sofa and looked around. When Alyson came back, Ginny was leafing through something. She sat the teacup on the table and so, "Ah, you found the Quibbler." "I didn't realize you read it, I used to really like it when I was a student," Ginny said, looking up at Alyson with a smile. "Well, it actually appears that you've found my roommate's copy of the Quibbler, she's um, rather invested in it," Alyson said. "Oh, that's cool, woah, is that The Weird Sisters newest album, I love them, I used to be a big collector, do you- oh," Ginny realized. "It's your flatmate's too isnt it," Ginny asked. Ginny now also realized that there was a shower running in the background. "Yeah, looks like it is," Alyson replied with a sigh. The atmosphere then got tense, uncomfortable. "Hey, I think I should head home, maybe I'll see you around but I don't think I should go on a date with you," Ginny said, sorrowfully. "It's alright, you need time and the only two things you saw in here that you liked were my flatmate's, have a wonderful night Ginny Weasley," she replied. "Thank you, you too," she said, and then she disapparated.

The bathroom door opened and Alyson's roommate came out in a blue silky shirt and long red skirt, running a towel through her long blonde hair. "I brought a date home tonight and you ruined it," Alyson said in defeat. "I'm terribly sorry, did she not put out, do you feel like talking about it," Luna asked airily, picking up her things and placing them into her bag. "She picked up your copy of the Quibbler and your Weird Sisters record, those were what she noticed, both yours that youre putting into your bag right now! Anyways, where are you going this time," Alyson asked. "Paris, and my portkey is waiting," Luna said softly. "Goodbye Alyson," she said, in the way you would say goodbye if you were headed out to purchase groceries. "Bye Luna," Alyso replied, and that was that. 

_\--present--_

"You mean to tell me that Mama was right there and you completely missed her, like she was right there and you could've got her but you left seconds too early," Lorcan asked. "I suppose that is what happened, but it was just fate, that's how it happened. If I had met her then, then the story would be," "Over," Ginny's children cut her off and said in sync with a groan. "Oh but my children it's not, we still have plenty long to go, which caused them to groan again, ready to start up agian. 


	3. Chapter III

_\--present--_

"Alright, when are we going to get to the part to where you actually meet mother," Pandora asked. "Relax, the more time you give me to tell this story, the easier it will be for me to finish so you can get back to whatever you were doing," Ginny replied, as she was definitely not done. 

_\--2005--_

It was the fresh beginning of 2005. Ginny had tried out for the Montrose Magpies, a Scottish team and the most successful in the league. Ginny had also decided that she needed a solid break from dating for a while now, after the whole _being perfect for Alyson's unknown roommate_ situation. She also figured she didn't want to limit herself to girls or guys, and figured that either way, when the right person, thing, whatever came along, that she would know. Of course though, Daphne still played her little games, trying to drag Ginny to clubs and set her up with anything that had an arm and a leg. 

One fine day, the six usual friends were sitting at The Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione across from Ginny and Harry, Daphne and Dean had pulled up chairs and sat on the end. Ron and Hermione were going to the opposite direction of Ginny, they had been talking about babies. _Babies!_ If there was a word that made Daphne Greengrass want to throw herself off a tower more than _babies_ , then she didn't want to know what that word was. Imagine having a baby in their totally awesome group. Sure, if they had a son in seventeen or eighteen years Daphne could get lucky, but that was a long time to wait. So, as a precaution, they were trying everything. Hermione wasn't drinking, Ron was not, um, releasing anything that could be a future child without putting it in Hermione, and they were tucking in early every night. 

"Going home to make that baby, make me a stud kids," Daphne said with a wide smile.

_**SMACK** _

"Ronald B Weasley now has three slaps left," Hermione said triumphantly, and the two left. Daphne had fallen backwards and Dean had caught her in this miserable situation. "Thanks I guess Thomas, even though I should never have to be caught in this situation in the first place," Daphne said, shaking her head. 

The next morning, Hermione and Ron sat carefully on their sofa. "Okay, I think I cast the spell right," Herione said. "You think," Ron asked. "Yes, yes, lets look," Hermione said. She pulled up her thick black sweater to reveal her stomach, glowing purple. Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked up at Ron. "It's positive," she said. "It's positive!" he replied. Daphne apparated in. "What are you two so jumpy about," she asked. "I'm pregnant," Hermione said, excitedly. "No, doctor you're lying, I've never met a man in my life, oh wait, sorry, impulse. Congratulations and zip-a-dee-doo-dah," Daphne said. 

Hermione and Ron sat in the doctors office, "You must've cast the spell wrong, and sometimes the spell isn't as trustworthy as the potion. It's a false positive," the healer said. 

And that was the end of that. 

"What do you mean you're not going to have a kid? All you two ever talk about is being a family, and starting a family, and adding to the family, and family, and kids. You have one false positive mistake and suddenly you want four owls and a cat, Ron, you dont even like cats," Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, as much as I hate the institution of marriage, you two are going to go mad and end up starting a whole zoo if you don't pop a baby out soon," Daphne half yelled half simply stated. They were all in the flat, even Draco had come. Harry had insisted that it would be alright and that he wanted to come along. They were having a christmas movie marathon. In the middle of the year. No one could say why, Harry just wanted to do it and Ginny was all for it, so that's what they did. They all piled up, Harry and Draco, Hermione and Ron, and then what. A single Ginny, a single Dean, and a single Daphne. And that was the way that Daphne liked it, and Ginny was doing okay too, it honestly wasn't too bad, but it was a bit awkward when there was one vaguely lovestruck couple and one that was trying to get all knocked up. They sat together, watching the movie, and this gave Hermione a lot of food for thought. Being in a shared flat with Draco and Harry, and Ginny was not the ideal place for a baby to be raised. So, what did they do?

"Wow, I must admit Weasley, you have gret taste in flats," Daphne said sweetly. This was the nicest she'd ever been. "That was the nicest thing you've ever said to us," Ron said to Daphne. "Don't get ahead of yourself," Daphne said with a smirk. "Daphne, why so smooth yet so rude," Dean asked, cheekily. "Why not, I like to play my cards in whichever way they fall out of my pockets," she replied with a little wink. It was weird to see Daphne getting along with someone well, since when did she ever do that. After everyone had gathered together for a while, Hermione and Ron had politely asked everyone to head out so that they could turn in for the night. Ginny knew that they were still trying to have a baby and that they needed some time alone. So, Draco and Harry went back to the flat, leaving Ginny, Daphne, and Dean. "Let's go to a stripclub," Daphne suggested. "You are the only woman I know that would go to a strip club knowing that it's full of horny men who are ready to have sex with any girl that walks through the door," Dean said. "Exactly, and it's fool proof too," Daphne said. "I wish I could say that you're wrong, but you are so, so right. But we are not going to a strip club, we are going to The Leaky Cauldron," Ginny said. "I can agree with that statement," Dean replied. In The Leaky, they were suprised as to what they were talking about, but it was about their families. "Daphne, why don't you talk about your dad," Ginny asked. "Let me tell you one thing, Big Father Garry, is anti-awesome-etic. He is the opposite of legendary," Daphne explained smoothly, drinking from a glass of firewhiskey. "Well, I suppose that sums it up, then I better get home, I have to go into work early tomorrow to meet one on one with the. minister," Dean said. "Yeah, me too, I had a lot of early practice this morning and practice is pretty early tomorrow too," Ginny said with a yawn. "Oh not you too Weaslette," Ginny said, as she tried to follow Dean's lead. But Dean had made his escape and Ginny couldn't make hers. "What are you trying to do," Ginny said with a sigh. She disapparated, and there where the hell was she. 

The London Eye. They were in the top of The London Eye. It was frozen, there was no people in it. It had closed. And they weren't even in one of those little pods that carried the people up and around, no, they were at the one that was on top, and they were standing on the top of it rather than sitting peacefully inside. "Um, Daphne Ursa Greengrass, why the hell are we standing at the top of The London Eye," Ginny asked. "My sister Astoria used to take me up here, she always got along well with your little friend, Loony Lovegood, I always did like her," Daphne said, softer than usually. "You mean Luna, I haven't seen her in a long while," Ginny replied. "Well, I thought you'd like it up here. I always promised that I would teach you how to live and I'll teach you how to live, I have started, but oh Virginia, even if you don't say I'm your best friend, I say you're mine, so how about we go and lick the Big Ben," Daphne said, looking out on the horizon. "I'm not going to lick the Big Be-," and boom.   
  


Ginny Weasley was standing on the hour hand of the Big Ben. "When you wanted to lick the Big Ben, I figured you meant the bell, not the hour hand," Ginny exclaimed. "Do you just bring everyone up here to their certain death," she then continued, gripping onto the hand. "No actually, my sister's best friend Loony was drinking with us that night and she told me that I needed to get a fucking grip on myself, not those exact words. I asked where her grip was, and she said she was going to look for it. And then she licked the hour hand, said something about the animals that grabbed onto it gave luck if licked, and then she left. So, you need some luck Ginny, lets lick the hour hand of the Big Ben," Daphne said, she looked hopeful, and she really wanted Ginny to say yes by the look of it. 

_\--present--_

"And that kids, is the story of how your Aunt Daphne met your mother again, and how I licked the Big Ben with her," Ginny said. "Are _you_ going to meet moher now," Lorcan asked, defeated. "This feel's like one of Aunt Daphne's games on it's own," Pandora said, exasperated. "I will meet your mother soon enough, but we have more story to get to, so tuck in," Ginny said, and her children were not too happy about it. 

_\--2005--_

"So, how is work going Gin, all settled in and having a good time back in quidditch, kicked those quodpot reflexes and everything," Hermione asked. "It's so interesting that you ask that so long after I come back," Ginny said, taking a faithful sip of butterbeer. "But it's going wonderful and I've kicked everything that my quodpot coach knocked into my head," Ginny said, smiling wryley. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the booth, with Harry seating on the edge corner. Dean and Daphne sat on the other side and Ginny sat on the end. "So, how is your baby making work going," Daphne asked. "Still red, always red. The healers got tired of me continuously coming in so I worked on the spell and unfortunately I mastered it and have to deal with constant reds," Hermione said, looking down. "Red, what's red," Dean asked. "Red means negative, not pregnant, and purple is positive, pregnant," Ron explained, also looking pretty disappointed. "Oh, well I am terrible with kids," Dean said. "Somehow, that doesn't shock me," Harry replied wittily. Dean smirked and said, "Well, Ron isn't great either," Ginny said, "but they're still having a kid even with Victoire's once a year visit that ended in disaster," Ginny said with her eyes wide and her mouth pursed. "It's not my fault that Vicky barely speaks english," Ron said smugly and in a defensive tone. "Whatever, whatever, I'm sure you can deal with your own child better than anyone else's, now I'm going to hook up with that guy right there, Dean is going to go home and sleep and so is Ginny, Harry is going to go to my house and have sex with Draco, and Ron and Hermione are going to attempt to make a baby," Daphne said. "It's getting late and to be perfectly honest, Daphne is right," Ginny said. The group shook their heads, said their goodbyes, and got on their ways.

Except Daphne Greengrass did not do what she said she was doing. She rented a room so that she couldn't hear Harry and Draco going at it, as Draco was the loudest thing she had ever heard, even her especially large flat and it's concrete walls couldn't block that out, and perhaps Harry and Draco knew it and wanted to get Daphne out so that she could live a bit, because Draco knew that Daphne had more potentional than sleeping with three guys a night. 

And so, in the old room of The Leaky Cauldron that Daphne had rented as she so often did, she sat back. She had felt so off lately, nauseaus and hungry. I mean, _there was no way that she could, no, no she couldn't be_ , Daphne thought. But she felt this hunger, this need to try it, so, she did what she felt. She tried Hermione's stupid spell that she knew so well. But, oh no. She couldn't have done it wrong, doing it wrong would just get it to glow some weird color or give a false positive. But here, there was nothing. Her stomach didn't glow any color. Not the purple that it could've or the red that it was meant to, nothing. 

***

"Daphne U. Greengrass, there's a reason those spells and potions don't work on you. I'm terribly sorry, and this must be devistating to hear, but you are infertile, and you won't be able to have children biologically," the healer said, with a sad look on her face. 

Daphne's face fell. She didn't want kids, that wasn't even something that she had pictured in the next fifteen or twenty years of her life, but she always saw herself with someone, some kind of stability. A nice home, a husband, an unplanned daughter, but this, what was this. There was nothing now, nothing that she could imagine. 

And that, that is what had her crawling into Dean Thomas' apartment in the middle of the day and waiting for him to come home from work. And when he did, though he had always expected to be her wingman. But here and now, he was her shoulder to cry on. 

When he came in, his initial reaction was to be frustrated. "Daphne, what are you doing in my flat this time. I swear to Mer-," Dean stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at her. Her face was heavily tear stained, she looked so tired and frail and weary, like she'd been crying for hours on end. "What happened Daph, who heart you and how can I murder them," Dean asked. Her curls, usually so glossy and bouncy laid dry and flat, half up in a bun, half falling around her face. She looked so sunken in, her usually bright skin was now dark and she looked almost wrinkled. She looked so sad and broken. "It's not that, it's no one's fault but my own," Daphne choked out, and then she began to sob again. She explained what had happened to Dean through choked sobs. Dean reassured Daph that it was alright. That she didn't want children but that she always knew it was an option but now the option was taken away from her which just made her want what she couldn't have. He reassured her that adoption or being some kind of step mother, half mother, something. That there were always pets and new opportunities, and that she didn't need children to make her complete and that not being able to have a child with her dna in it didnt mean that she was any less of a woman. And then, then she did it. 

Daphne kissed Dean. 

She knew it was a bad idea, a terrible, terrible idea. But then again, she did it anyway. Dean kissed back at first, but then pushed her away a bit. "No, you're so vulnerable. I've always been your wingman. I help you make plays in your game and you do, well you play that game. Your game isn't over, don't let me stop your game," Dean said. "No, I know. I know it was a terrible idea to kiss you and I know that-," Daphne was cut off. _Why_ did people always show up at Dean's apartment, _why_? Welp, there was no going back now. 

"You did what," Ginny asked, wide eyed and shocked facial expression. 

Ginny didn't know why. It's not like she was upset or something, but she was shocked enough that her instict wasn't to apparate. Her instinct was to run out of Dean's flat. "Ginny, Ginny wait," Dean called. "Ginny, it was really nothing," Daphne called too, the two were chasing her down the stairs. "I'm over Dean, but I thought that that would be the end of screwing up our friend group, the end of all of this. But then, the girl who always calls herself my best friend kisses my ex boyfriend who I had to give up for what, my career. And then, you convince me to come back and face what I'd given up and also just move on, and now you do what, you do this, you two just go and makeout like it's nothing," Ginny said, clearly hurt. "Ginny wait, don't go, there's more to the story," Daphne called out. "No, no, good luck with Dean. He's much better than all those assfucks that you go run off with at bars," Ginny said. She then muttered, "To think I was there for you, both of you," and before either of them could stop her, she disapparated. Well, what the hell were they supposed to do now, and Dean really needed to get up to putting those wards up. 

_\--present--_

"Well, I see that we have developed that when Aunt Daphne and Uncle Dean got together, mum wasn't too happy about it," Lysander said. "Well yeah, but it looks like she'll also never meet mama," Pandora said, defeated, laying herself out onto Lysander. "It's fine, we will get there soon, soon enough," Ginny reassured them with a smile. "Liar, my mum is a liar," Lorcan said, looking terrible. "Well, I am sorry about that I am, but I still have a story to tell," Ginny said. 

_\--2005--_

"You mean you got arrested by muggle police officers for _peeing on a stick_?" Ron and Harry asked, wide eyed. Hermione shook her head sadly, looking ashamed but also a bit entertained by her own story. "Now 'Mione dear, why _were_ you peeing on a stick outside a muggle gas station. "Well.."

_It was Thanksgiving day, which was the day before. Hermione was at the Weasley's and she had just thrown up even before eating dinner. "Ron, my stomach has been feeling so bad recently," Hermione said. "Oh sorry, I've been eating a lot of ice cream and mayonnaise today," Ron said. "Oh come on, you know we're lactose intolerant," Hermione replied sarcastically. The couple smiled at each other. But there was this terrible feeling deep down inside of her gut, so after dinner when everyone was occupied, she ran. She ran until she was pretty far away and then she disapparated._

_It was a muggle gas station, not far from where she used to live as a child. She went in and it seemed bigger than usual. She bought a pregnancy test and the man at the counter said, "Happy Thanksgiving," with a smile. He was supposed to be nice, just doing his job, but this made Hermione angry. "Yes, the woman who's been desperately trying to get pregnant buying a last chance pregnancy test at nine pm on Thanksgiving is the girl who is going to be having a Happy Thanksgiving," she replied angrily. "I'm sorry," is all that the young man said. "Oh, it's been a while since I've been here, where has the bathroom been relocated, or do I need a key," she asked, now calm and polite as usual. "We actually took it out to make more space," the man said. "So you mean you don't have a bathroom, well that's just great," Hermione said, storming out with her pregnancy test. She crouched next to the convenience store and began to pee. And that's when they found her and arrested her. And then she stayed in custody until the next morning and paid her fees, and then she was let off the hook._

And that was exactly how Hermione told the story. "Wait a muggle pregnancy test, Hermione why-," Ron asked, but he was cut off by Hermione who just said _shh_. She then pulled a plastic stick out of her purse which was next to her. She then handed the plastic stick to Ron, while Harry looked over his shoulder. Ron looked puzzled at first, but Harry's eyes went wide as he pointed at the pregnancy test, to the guide where it said what the plus and what the minus meant. "Holy Merlin," he said looking up. "Mione, oh my god Hermione you're pregnant, you're really finally pregnant," Ron asked, so excited. He then pulled her in close and Harry smiled, and when their moment was done, Harry hugged both of them. "I went to St. Mungo's this morning, no false positive," Hermione said, her smile now even wider. "I'd like to tell Ginny, but she hasn't come out of her room all this week. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dean or Daphne either," Hermione said, looking puzzled. "Harry, I think you should be the one to go in there and get her," Ron said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to Ginny's room. He didn't knock before he entered, and he heard Ron and Hermione get ready to Floo back to their flat as he opened the door. "Go away," Ginny said. She looked horrific. "No, what's wrong Gin," he asked. "Dean and Daphne are in love. I knew it and I saw it coming, I know what it's like when Dean falls in love, but when I went into Dean's flat and heard him say that he had kissed her, it was like the world came crashing down. I don't still love him, of course I don't, but now I'm surrounded by relationships and I live in a heavily crammed flat in the middle of London. Here, with you, where you live half time with your boyfriend and my bedroom is a make shift closet that we just shoved a twin bed into. This is terrible," Ginny said. It was a whole monolgue, spoken very quickly and in a tone of distress. She then rubbed her red eyes. It looked as though she had already done her crying and was just tired. 

"Ginny, I understand that you are going through something, but you cannot just pause life because you think your story is over. You know me, I wanted the white picket fence and the kids, and then Daphne pulled me in to Draco and I got to know him all over again. Maybe you'll meet someone new, maybe you won't. Maybe you'll reconnect with someone you already knew, who knows. But then again, you have plenty of time. I know you probably want don't to hear her name, but it's the way that Daphne always put it, wait until you're thirty, and then you have the rest of your life to panic. But I'm sure you won't need to. And you know what Gin, I didn't want to break up with you at first, but we had different dreams. And you and Dean had diffrent dreams. And you know what, Dean and Daphne could be good together, so you have to keep an open mind and calm down, now bring it in and pull yourself together, Hermione will want you to floo over," Harry said with a smile. "Damn it, you're right Harry, why are you always right Harry," Ginny asked, getting up and walking the one or two steps it took to get to Harry. Her room really was a makeshift closet. The two then hugged, Harry departed, Ginny got ready for the first time in a week and made her way to Hermione and Ron's flat. 

"Pregnant! Oh my god I am going to be wine aunt Ginny," Ginny said with a full and bright smile. This also made her realize what she had to do. She apologized and left quickly, and then stopped by Dean's flat. 

This time, she stopped in front of the door and knocked three times, softly on the first two, and a bit harder on the third. Dean answered the door and she pushed him to the side. There Daphne was, sitting on Dean's sofa, right in the middle, plopped down and sprawled out, as she always was. She looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly. "Ginny I-," Daphne started, but she was tackled into a mindblowing hug. "I'm so sorry I judged you I was just shocked because I was going to be the only single, awesome, legend wait for it dary one in the group. But I now realize that you deserve all the happiness in the world and you're my best friend and I'm so sorry," she poured out. _Wow, that was a lot_. "Wow, that was a lot," Daphne said. There was a voice from behind her. "Thanks for not breaking and entering this time Ginevra," Dean said with a toothy grin. It matched up with Daphne's so well. "To be fair I never broke anything except for that one glass," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. Dean opened his arms, and they hugged each other. 

By the end of that week, Ginny had realized that she was wrong. The kiss had happened and now, now Dean had gone to Italy for work and Dean and Daphne decided not to start their relationship, even though Ginny and Harry placed bets on who would confess their love first and Draco and Ron placed bets on who was right. Everyone learned of Hermione's pregnancy and she sat back and drank ridiculous amounts of orange juice as opposed to her usual butterbeer with ginger. It was weird, not having Dean at their table, and different. Sure, Daphne made the comments about a man's build or said how easy it would be to get to some stuck up guy across the bar, but she just wasn't the same. Ginny was forced back into being a wingwoman and game pawn, like the _old days,_ as Daphne put it. This lasted two and a half weeks, two and a half weeks until Ginny dressed up, yes, for once, she wore a silky red dress that matched her hair and hit just above her knee, and then she put her hair in a French braid and she marched over to Daphne's flat. 

_**knock knock knock, knock knock knock** _

"Who is it," a voice said loudly but cut itself off. "Nevermind, don't answer that Ginny." Daphne opened the door and her eyes went wide as ever. She was of course, wearing her usual far fancier than needed attire. Though not a dress, she was wearing a silk shirt and a black, women's armani suit and then high heels. Her hair, blonde and silky bounce regained, was half up and half down. "Oh my god," Daphne said, followed by, "You, you _dressed up_!" Daphne had never been more excited for anything, but also, she quickly put on a puzzled look. "What have you done with Virginia Weasley and who are you, and what do you want from me," she asked. "Firstly, still Ginevra, second of all, I know that you don't want to be in there because I know that Harry is over and I know what they do when Harry is over, and finally, I am not going to sit idly and watch the love of your life slip away. I thought that if I could convince you to go and see Dean on his work trip to Italy, then maybe you would actually be able to put your feelings out there," Ginny said firmly. "No, absolutely not, he'll be back in a week anyways," Daphne replied, looking ready to slam the door in her face. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. You always taught me how to live, now it's time for it to be the other way around. I know Dean, if there's one thing he loves, it's Italy. You know who his business partner is, Blaise, and Blaise loves Italy too. Unless he has an anchor to come back down to, he will stay in Italy and deal with politics until the ministry forces him back there, now you go and you do what you did to me when I was in America, and you force him back here and you get your man, I've already scheduled a portkey," Ginny explained. Shocked, Daphne was. She just silently nodded her and asked Ginny, "Where's the portkey?"

Daphne braced herself and grabbed on to the tattered teddy bear, before she knew it she was on the crowded streets of Palermo, Italy. She didn't know where to go, but she knew where the ministry was so she figured that was a start. She reached her hand in her pocket and-

and what was this? It was a slip of orange paper. 

_Villa Chiara, Go get em tiger, Love, Ginny_

Daphne stopped a local that was walking by and stood on the street, a kind looking woman who was walking alone.

"Puoi portarmi a Villa Chiara?" Daphne asked.

_Can you take me to Villa Chiara_

_"_ In realtà è proprio all'angolo di quella strada," the woman replied with a smile, pointing down a street, at it's corner.

_It's actually right on the corner of that street._

Daphne nodded and thanked the woman and began to speed walk down the street. The portkey was so close, Ginny must've known and planned this, that sly bastard. 

Daphne took a sharp intake of breath, prepared herself, and took a knock at the door. Who could've answered, but Luna Lovegood. "Oh, Daphne, Dean and Blaise are just in the living room, we were working on some paperwork, come on in," Luna said airily. Daphne smiled and nodded and came in. "I miss you, you know that Loony, and Tori does too," Daphne said with a smile. "I miss Astorioa as well, but I am teaching myself how to live in this little game of life, now you go get your player two," Luna said softly with a calm, reassuring smile. She was still a bit not there, a bit in a different and more peaceful headspace. But, she was far more grounded now too, she had struck her perfect balance. "Thanks Luna," Daphne said, calling her Luna for the first time since meeting her. Luna just nodded.

Daphne's heels clacked on the wood as she stepped into the living room. Dean and Blaise perked their heads up. "Daphne," they both asked in sync. "It's me," she said with a wide smile. Blaise got up and hugged Daphne and they kissed each other on both cheeks. "It's nice to see you again Daphne," he said, "You too Blaise," Daphne said sweetly. She then turned to Dean, who still looked a bit shocked. "Daph," he asked. "Could I talk to you in private," she wondered. "Yeah, um, here, my room is right here," Dean replied, standing up and turning Daphne into a room and shutting the door behind them. "Why are you here," Dean asked, followed by, "Oh, I'm sorry that that sounded quite rude I just wasn't expecting to see you in Italy on my work trip," Dean said. "It's okay, it's just that Ginny told me how much you love Italy and I know how much Blaise loves Italy and how long Loony can stay places which could make this trip string on far longer than it needs to. So, I had to come up here to do what I did to Ginny and bring you back home," Daphne explained to Dean, looking over dramatic and panicky. "I get it, but why did you need to bring me back so quickly, shouldn't you be making plays in your game with Ginny," Dean asked. Daphne's whole body suddenly stiffened and she said,

"Actually, well, I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no mother, no problem

_\--2006--_

"Well, hanging out at a coffee shop is definitely not as fun as hanging out at a bar," Ginny said, taking a sip from her mug as she and her friends sat in Madam Kentinca's Coffee Emporium in Diagon Alley. "I agree with you on that one Weasley," Draco said, taking a small bottle of Kahlua out of his pocket and pouring it into a mug. Ginny actually got along pretty well with Draco, it was lovely. Daphne and Dean came into the coffee shop smiling, but Daphne's face soon turned bitter when she sat down on a couch across from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and next to Draco. "No alcohol, no jukebox, this place sucks," she said. Harry was sitting back in his own seat and he seemed rather amused by this statement. Draco pulled out a flask of whiskey from his other pocket and handed it to Daphne. "I lived with you for a long time Greengrass, take the whiskey," Draco said with a smirk. "Oh, that reminds me, which one of you admitted their dying feelings first," he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Daphne," Harry said proudly. "I knew it, so Weasleys, you owe us," Draco said. He and Harry put their hands out and proudly used the other hands to high five. "Nice one babe," Harry told Draco with a smile, he then stood up and kissed him and then sat back down, and Ron and Ginny reluctantly took out their galleons and paid up. 

"So, remember my brother Charlie," Ron asked. "Well, he is my brother too," Ginny said but everyone else just confirmed that they knew Charlie. "So, my bridesmaid, my third cousin Jeanelle from France, he and Charlie are _getting married,_ " Hermione said. "I really thought that Charlie would be single forever," Ginny said, sipping out of her mug. "Yet this mediocre Weasley bagged a supermodel Karen Elson looking woman, and they are going to have a brood of redhead children," Daphne said, in a far too pleasant tone for the passive aggressive phrase that she was saying. "Well, you know, what happens happens, and Charlie never wanted kids, and Jeanelle's been talking about a family since we were four, so we'll see where this goes," Ginny said. But upon seeing them at their wedding, they realized that it was going in an amazing direction. 

_***_

"Charles Gideon Weasley, do you take Jeanelle Anastasie Bachelot to be your loftly wedded wife," the priest asked. "I, Charles Gideon Weasley, do take Jeanelle Anastasie Bachelot to be my loftly wedded wife," Charlie said with a loving, watery smile. "Jeanelle Anastasie Bachelot, do you take Charles Gideon Weasley to be your loftly wedded husband," he asked Jeanelle. "I, Jeanelle Anastasie Bachelot, do take Charles Gideon Weasley to be my loftly wedded husband," Jeanelle said with a wide smile, looking so happy. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said lovely, and the couple kissed. Everyone clapped for them and the priest loudly exclaimed, "I now present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Charles and Jeanelle Weasley," and everyone clapped even louder, even more, and the music started and they walked down the aisle. Everyone stood for them and it was beautiful. Everyone began to head to the reception and Hermione whispered to Ron, "Holy shit," and doubled over. "Is something wrong," he asked, turning himself around and grabbing on to Hermione. "I think I'm in labor," she muttered. "You think you're what," Ginny asked behind her, eyes wide. "Ginny Weasley shut your arse I am in labor," she said. "Stay distracted, we are going to the hospital, tell Daphne, Dean, Harry, and Draco where we are," Ron muttered, and then they disapparated on the spot. 

The wedding came and gone, and the friends came in. Hermione was technically not allowed to have her husband as well as Daphne, Dean, Harry, and Ginny in her room, but they were all there. "Is Draco not coming in," Hermione asked softly. "No, he said that he has no interest in seeing a baby and that he doesn't want to ruin your moment," Harry said with a smile. "That man would marry you and adopt four kids in a heartbeat but refuses to come and see someone else's baby," Daphne said with a shake of her head. Ron took the baby from Hermione's arms and presented it to the friends. "Everyone, this is Rose Granger-Weasley," he said softly. "And Rose, this is everyone, this is your family," he continued. "What's her middle name," Dean asked. "Oh, uh, we don't have one," Hermione said, looking panicked at Ron. "What's her middle name, Ron, what's her middle name, they're going to bring the birth certificate people in at any minute what's her middle name," she then asked, fretting. "Wait, I got something," Daphne said with a large smile. "Oh no, what is it," Harry asked. "Get this, Wait for it. Rose Wait for it Granger-Weasley," Daphne said with that signature, terrible toothy grin. "That is... the coolest middle name ever," Ron said. He then turned to his wife, "Hermione please," he asked. "I want to say no and tell you how much of a terrible idea that it, but that is the coolest middle name ever," Hermione said, perhaps still a little drugged up from labor. 

_\--present--_

"Wait, so you're telling me that Rose's middle name is Wait for it," Lorcan asked. "That is the coolest middle name ever," Lysander finished. "No, guys, there is no way that Aunt Hermione actually agreed to name her child Rose Wait for it Granger-Weasley," Pandora said, looking to her mum. "Right mum, tell me I'm right," Pandora begged. "Well, technically, Hermione agreed to the best of both worlds, so her middle name is legally both Wait for it and Willma," she said. "Rose Wait for it Wilma Granger-Weasley," Lysander said with a smile and a nod. "We have the coolest cousins ever," Lorcan said, so satisfied. "This life is so weird, just go back to the story so you can finally meet mama," Pandora said calmly but also a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice. "Ok, then back to the story it is," Ginny said with a smile. 

_\--2006--_

By the fall of 2006, Ron and Hermione had a baby, Draco and Harry were engaged, Daphne and Dean were dating, and Ginny was drinking scotch in her mother's living room. 

"Ginny dear, you only feel this way because all of your friends are together. Three years ago you would've told me that you want to get married when you were 37 and have two sons and teach them how to play quidditch, and you are only 25 Gin, not even thirty, everything will work itself out soon enough," Molly Weasley explained, putting Christmas decorations up with her wand. "Mum, don't you think it's a bit early to be putting up decorations," she asked. "I don't think there's ever a bad time to prepare for Christmas," Molly said sweetly. "Whatever you say, mum, oh I have to get to practice and then I have to go over to Daphne's for moral support while Harry and Draco are wedding planning because she needs moral support more than ever when they're talking about weddings and Dean's working late," Ginny said with a smile. "Alright dear, have a wonderful day," Molly said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead as she put her scotch down and left. 

Ginny's legs were sore and her brain was cloudy, but she sat by Harry and Draco addressing letters. "Is Luna not invited," Ginny asked, realizing that they were coming to an end. "We sent her an owl not long ago, but she's on a business trip in Mauritius until the end of the end of the year, studying and documenting habits of African Animals," Harry explained. "That's a shame, I really do miss her and I haven't seen her since like, well, Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Have you not written her," Draco asked. "I have, but only a few times. I guess with everything going on with all the quidditch and quodpot and the Dean and then Dean and Daphne and my whole sexuality crisis I haven't talked to Luna recently, I'll have to write her soon," Ginny said. "You do that Virginia, you do that," Daphne replied. 

_\--present--_

"I didn't write her," Ginny informed her children. 

_\--2006--_

"I work all day looking for ways to help children, and I observe children, and children bring stuff by, and there are children everywhere. And then I come home and there's a crying baby that wants to suck on my boob," Hermione explained to her friends at The Leaky Cauldron. "Oh my god I am so glad that I can't have kids," Daphne said, taking a drink of butterbeer and smiling at Dean. "Thank god, I really can't bear explaining politics so something like you," he replied. "You know, I thought that you two would be the ones that would be the bachelors, but now it's me," Ginny said, taking back a shot of Tereny's Wild Wizard Taquila. "I think that it's good for Harry and Draco to babysit, it will prepare them for marriage," Ron said. "Yes, but when we go home they'll be fast asleep and or having some daddy time and our child will be dead, but hey, our kid had a good run while we still had it," Hermione explained. 

Wizard landline phones had become more common, having one in each establishment and one per home. It began to ring and the bartender called, "Call for Ginny Weasley," out into the bar. Ginny stood up and said, "Well, I guess I have to take that," grabbing her purse and standing up, knowing that leaving her purse could easily allow Daphne to rummage through it. "Hello, this is Ginny Weasley... yeah... yes... um alright... oh my god that's a huge opportunity... yes, yes I'd love to, I'll be right there," Ginny exclaimed. She ran over to the table, said bye to her friends, said that she hoped that Draco and Harry wouldn't burn down Hermione and Ron's flat, and she disapparated. 

Daphne was shaking her head, "I still can't believe that that woman is a godmother and that Harry and Draco have joint godfather custody, and where are the three of them now, nowhere," she pointed out. "Ginny got a call from what I am assuming is either a quidditch team or the love of her life called her to confess their love, the latter being highly unlikely. And Harry and Draco are at our house, right now, drinking tea and holding our baby while she naps," Hermione explained calmly. "At least I'm not married with a baby and I can still go out and smoke a cigar. I still get laid too, can I get a say what," Daphne said. "Say what," Dean replied and the couple high fived and shared a kiss. "Kitchen counter five minutes before Rose woke up this morning can I get a say what," Ron said. "Say what," Hermione replied and the couple started making out. "Ew, no, no no no, the middle-aged parents are sucking face, let's go home so I can suck something else," Daphne said, looking Dean up and down with a giggle. Ron and Hermione pulled apart, "Yuck, keep that to yourself. Anyways, we've got to get home and make sure our flat still exists, and by the way, we're the same age," Hermione said to Daphne. "Whatever whatever," Daphne replied with an eye roll. "We're out my love," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and they disapparated. Dean and Daphne were now left at the table alone. "Hey, Daphne, I know that obviously marriage isn't in our near future, but do you think that someday, we'll get married? Just maybe," Dean asked, grabbing Daphne's hands in his. "I'll think about it, maybe when we're eighty, but until then, I have a purple lacy surprise under this dress of mine," Daphne said, with a wink. "The purple, you know, thing," Dean asked, eyes wide. "Yep, let's go," Daphne said with a toothy grin. "We're out of here faster than you can say hippogriff," Dean replied and they disapparated with those words. 

_***_

"Ginny, we are so proud that you got captain of the Montrose Magpies, we are, but you'll have to wait a minute until we can celebrate because Rose is not the happiest right now and I'm working on this at the moment," Hermione said, frustrated, trying to calm her daughter down. "And I know we said you could only come to us with things if they were an eight or higher, and you getting captain is like a nine, but we need a moment and one without Daphne at that," she continued tiredly, wiping her face with one hand and bouncing her baby with the other. "Woah, offensive much," Daphne said. Ginny shook her head and told her sister in law, "I understand, I'm just going to take a seat quickly and wait for Ron to come out," Ginny said, taking a seat. Daphne plopped down next to her, waiting. "Here, you hold her so I can go get ready too," Hermione said and before Daphne could stop her she plopped Rose in her lap. Daphne held on out of instinct and Rose immediately stopped crying. "Holy Merlin you're a miracle worker," Hermione said, leaving the baby with Daphne and running out. Daphne said, "Oh Salazar no," and handed the baby to Ginny, and she immediately started crying. Whether it was the baby or Ginny that was crying wasn't important, but Daphne took the baby back and held her. Dean and Harry came in and Dean said, "I do not remember knocking you up," upon seeing Daphne. "I don't remember that even being a possibility yet here we are," she replied. He walked up to her and grabbed her butt and said, "I don't exactly mind the sight of you holding onto a baby," Dean said to Daphne, who just gave him a look that was very hard to read. "Alright, get your hand off her ass and hand me my baby," Ron said, walking out of the hallway. "Okay then, here you are," Daphne said, handing the now very calm baby girl to Ron.

Hermione's muggle style mobile started ringing in the bedroom as she was finishing putting her hair up. She put the clip in place, straightened out the bow that was tied under her bosom, and sliding open her Motorola RAZR she said, "Hello, this is Hermione Granger," as she put the phone to her ear. "Yes, Daphne Greengrass is here, how did you get this phone number, it's a mobile and she's just a guest... oh, okay fine, yes," Hermione said. She walked out into the living room and said, "Daphne, you have a call." Daphne took the phone from Hermione with a quizzical expression and said, "Hi, Daphne Greengrass speaking, oh um, I'm not sure about... I'd have to talk it over with my boyfriend... really, only today... well I suppose I could try it out, one minute... um, yes, I'll try it, I'll be there in forty minutes, what, you need me now, okay, I'll be there," Daphne spoke through the phone as Dean and Hermione watched in question. "Um, Hermione, can I talk to you about something, it looks like there will be no need for babysitting tonight, get your kid too," she said. "Do we have to bring the baby, is this an eight or higher," Hermione asked. "It's a ten, get the kid or let your husband take it to a bar," Daphne said. "Alright, Ginny, you are going to sit here and watch my kid. Dean, you are going to go home and work on your project, Harry, you and Ron are going to go out to get a beer, and Draco will be waiting at home with wedding plans when you're done," Hermione commanded. "Why do I have to be the one who sits with the kid," Ginny asked, exasperated. "Fine, bring him over to Draco's and you can keep him company, but you'll have to help him with wedding plans too if you do that," Hermione stated. "I will plan and pay for he and Harry's whole wedding if I am not left alone with a baby," Ginny said, stepping into the floo. Ron kissed Hermione goodbye, he and Harry disapparated, and Dean kissed Daphne goodbye and disapparated. "Alright, what do you need me for anyway, don't you usually do all the best friend stuff with Ginny," Hermione asked. "Walk with me Granger, and you're my best friend too don't get jealous," Daphne said, opening up the door and beginning to walk into the hallway. The two walked down the hallways and the stairs. "What was that call about," Hermione asked. "They are testing a new potion on infertile women who have endometriosis and on women who are attempting to get pregnant but struggling to increase their fertility. They think that I would be a perfect candidate, but I have fully come to terms that even if I wanted a baby that it's not a possibility and Dean and I have accepted the fact that if we stay together, there won't be a child. The woman on the phone said that there's a large chance that the potion will do nothing especially for the women with endometriosis and those that have been trying to conceive for more than five years, and I figured that I could give it a shot, it would do nothing, and I could go back to my normal life, it's not like they expect me to get pregnant or anything, I could just take the potion for research purposes," Daphne spilled out. "Wow, that's a lot," Hermione said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and then faced Daphne. "Well, I can't make you do anything, but I think you should take the potion. If it doesn't work, you've already come to terms with the fact that you're not having children, so it won't be a disappointment. You said it yourself that they don't expect you to get pregnant, and if you do, trust me, having a baby is a beautiful reward," Hermione said with a smile. "Where's your baby," Daphne asked. "With it's godparents, that's irrelevant," Hermione replied and the girls laughed a little. "I guess you're right, I suppose it's worth a shot for research. And, they're offering me 2,000 galleons to do it as it can have many potential side effects," Daphne explained. " _TWO THOUSAND GALLEONS_ , you are drinking that potion if it kills you and I have to inherit the money, come on Greengrass lets go," Hermione said. 

Hermione held Daphne's hand as she through back the neon green liquid and the nurse watched her closely. She was told to stay with a friend so that she could be monitored overnight, so she stayed at Hermione's place with their daughter who was so calm around her. In the morning she felt perfectly normal and pretty much forgotten that she even took the potion. Hermione offered her coffee before remembering that she wasn't allowed to drink it or alcohol for a month, she also wasn't allowed to use any sexual protection spells, which wasn't an issue for Daphne and Dean. Oh Dean. She didn't tell Dean about the thing, and a month later she had forgotten about it. 

And on New Years Eve of 2006 changing to 2007, Draco and Harry said their I do's and became the Potter's, because Draco refused to be a Malfoy ever again. "Harry, Potter, congratulations you two," Ron said, giving Harry a hug. "Still no first name basis Weasley," Draco asked. "Not in your wildest dreams Potter," Ron said. The two clinked their glasses and each took a drink. It was hard to believe that Harry was finally getting married after so long of him sitting in the pub talking about being alone. It turned out all he needed was for Daphne to finally mention that she had a roommate, and then drag Harry to reconsile with Draco. Ginny wondered if she had a Daphne and Draco. Someone to knock her in line and drag her to her perfect person even she hadn't expected it to be him. "Daphne, I have scotch and cigars," Draco said with a smile. "One last bachelor night," he then continued. "Um, I actually don't think I should," Daphne said with a polite smile. "Damn, Thomas really has changed you, come on Thomas, I'm going to do Daphne's job tonight, I'm going to teach you how to live," Draco said. Draco then dragged Dean to the balcony, probably to explain Daphne, while Harry mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Dean as he was being dragged away and Daphne just gave a thumbs up and a smile. "So Daphne, what's with not taking the offer," Ginny said as Harry went away to chat with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. "I'm just, uhm, not in the mood," Daphe said, pushing her hair behind her ear and straightening her bridesmaids dress. Draco and Harry had decided to have a mix of groomsmen and bridesmaids for each of them, and Daphne was wearing a dark green, silk dress for Draco, while Hermione and Ginny wore short black dressees with bows on the back for Harry. "Daph, you are never 'not in the mood' for something like cigars and scotch, sure you weren't really drinking for a while there but you were still being wild. I figured that you were just trying to, I don't know, being a better citizen. Seriously, what's going on Daphne, you've been acting different since mid early November," Ginny asked. Hermione knew everything that was going on, and she had, had, had to cover for her in a way that a friend should. "Hey, I would just leave it. Maybe Daphne is actually changing, since being in a committed and monogomous relationship for the first time in her life," Hermione said trying to sound rational but coming off in a tone of a liar. "Hermione Jean Granger why are you lying to me for Daphne's sake," Ginny asked in that quidditch coach voice, though she was only a captain. "Daphne I have to tell her if you won't," Hermione said desperately, damn that woman really couldn't lie. "Alright," Daphne said with persed lift. "I was spending a summer in Majorca having a retreat. I started taking dance lessons with a man working there, my dad disapproved of our love," Daphne started. "That's dirty dancing," Ginny said annoyed. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you," Daphne agreed. "When I was young my parents died, I was raised by my aunt and uncle in the closet under the stairs." "Now that is just Harry's life story," Ginny told her exasperated. "Okay, okay, alright," Daphne finally gave in. 

_\--a week earlier--_

_Hermione and Daphne sat at the booth while their husband and boyfriend were sitting up at the bar. Harry and Draco were finishing their final wedding preparations and finishing moving their stuff into their new house. Yep, a real house right outside London in the suburbs. They were the first to move out of London and the first not to have a flat. It was kind of nice though, seeing their house. Ugh, a house, so weird. And Ginny was at quidditch practice of course. Anyways, they were sitting there when Hermione's mobile began to ring. She was the only one with a mobile in the group, what can she say, she was raised muggle and she was a muggle at heart, just with witch abilities. Magic would always interest and amaze her. Anyways, Hermione picked up her phone, slid out the keypad, and put it to her ear. "Yes, alright. Yes, I am with Daphne Greengrass, what, how do you always manage to know I'm with her, this is not her number, yes you can speak with her, here you go," Hermione said. She handed Daphne the phone. "Hello, yes this is her. Um, are you sure that's right. The fine print, what fine print. Oh my wizard god, well, yes. I'll be there I guess." Daphne thung up the phone, looking shocked and scared. "That was St. Mungo's, what was it," Hermione asked. "They want me to come in for an update on the potion. And a pregnancy test."_

_Hermione told Ron and Dean that they were going out for a girl's night and then disapparated to St. Mungo's. "Hold my hand Granger and never tell anyone that I asked that," Daphne said to Hermione. She nodded and grabbed Daphne's hand. The nurse came into the room. "Now, you need to take this potion. The results will be back tomorrow, and until then, drink the potion and then use the restroom in this cup," the healer nurse said, handing Daphne the potion and placing the cup beside her, she then left the room. Hermione turned to Daphne and asked why it would take so long to get the test results back. "They're going to give me gender results too," Daphne said, and then she threw back the potion. "Hold my hand and cheer me on while I pee," she asked. "Absolutely not," Hermione replied with a smile. Daphne sighed, got up, and peed in the cup._

_Hermione was sitting at her desk at work the next day when her desk phone began to ring. "No this is not Daphne Greengrass and no, she is not here. Please stop calling me, wait, did you say that her results are in, okay, call me back in five minutes on my mobile," Hermione said with a nod. She grabbed her coat, her purse, and her wand and then disapparated._

_"Ah, oh my god Granger you cannot and should not scare me like that," Daphne said when she jumped out of her skin as Hermione had apparated into the middle of her living room. "Wow, your flat is exceptionally nice, I will never get over it, oh, right," Hermione said as her phone began to ring. "It's St. Mungo's," Hermione said, handing Daphne the phone with a smile. She nodded nervously and took the phone, sliding the keypad out and putting it to her year. "Yes ma'am, this is Miss Greengrass, um yeah I did. My results, yes I'd like to hear my results. Oh, well um, thank you so much for telling, yeah, alright," Daphne said. She then handed Hermione the phone. "What is it," Hermione asked. "Hermione, I'm not pregnant, and I think I want to have a kid," Daphne said, looking up at Hermione, and suddenly the tears began to flow. Hermione sat down next to her and held her close as she cried. "It's ok," Hermione whispered, rubbing Daph's arm._

_\--back to the wedding--_

"You want to have a kid and actually commit so but you don't know how to tell Dean or anyone so you're just avoiding doing anything," Ginny said, astonished. "And you knew it all along and when you found out that you weren't pregnant you were really upset," she finished. "You got me, and for the adoption process, you have to have a good record, I wanted to clean up mine a bit," Daphne said, looking down. "Oh my god get this woman a scotch," Ginny said. "But my clean image," Daphne begged. "Daph, Ginny is right. You need to let go a little bet, the adoption people won't care that you drank a glass of scotch at a wedding, it will be alright," Hermione reassured her. "And you, you little girl, are going to need to talk to Dean. Now waitress, bring the scotch tray," Ginny said. The three girls sat, drinking scotch and enjoying the moment. "Wait, speaking of this, where's your kid Hermione," Daphne asked after Hermione down the drink in one gulp. "Oh um, where is my baby, where's my husband," Hermione said, looking around. She hopped up and began to search the dance floor. 

_\--present--_

"And that kids, is how your Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco got married, and how your cousin Rose fell in a chocolate fountain there," Ginny said. "Ohh, so that's why Rose always shuts up and changes the subject when we talk about when Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco got married. I can almost hear Uncle Harry telling our cousins the story of how he met their father," Pandora said. "That does sound like something he would do, but meeting your mother is a story that would take a multiple chapter book, nine seasons of television, and some extra added dialogue to get the point across and make the scenes make more sense, which includes mixing early and late seasons of the television series to make better scenarios run faster," Ginny said to her children. "That was oddly specific and made me think that this story will never end," Lysander replied miserably. "It will end, just not at the moment," Ginny said with a smile. 

_\--2007--_

Low rise, bootcut jeans, button up undershirt with a dark blue patterned blouse with belt that cinched at the waist, and she looked great. Maybe today she looked a bit outdated, but in 2007, she was the prime of fashion. Her hair was pin straight and put into a ponytail with a black headband that matched her belt. Ginny Weasley looked great, new purse and all. She was not going on a date. She was being interviewed for manager of the Montrose Magpies. She would no longer be playing on the field, but hovering in the air and watching plays from the sky. Handling the salaries of all players. It was wonderful, Ginny would have no more achey joints or sore backs. She could relax and have a jolly old time watching quidditch and deciding who made more or less money. Knowing that she herself would be making the most money of them all. She could finally move into Ron and Hermione's old room, and not live in a makeshift closet on a twin bed anymore. She had a big girl bed, in an apartment full of empty memories. It was kind of sad to think about it, really, but it was ok. At one point, she was a girl fresh out of Hogwarts living in this apartment. She didn't know where to go so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had said that they had a rather large closet that they were going to use to store all of Hermione's books, but it would fit a twin bed and they could put a closet inside of it and make it a room, and Ginny, desperate to move out of her mother's house, took the place. Now, she lived in the room that was once Ron and Hermione's. She was in her mid twenties, her apartment was filled with pictures. Her and her family, Her and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco, Daphne and Dean, pictures of her with all of them, with her various quidditch and quidpot teams, and a single picture that had been taken only a week ago. Hermione, Ron, and Harry on one side, Dean, Daphne, and Draco on the other, Ginny on the end sitting in a chair. They had found a way to squeeze three people on each side of the booth, one person sitting regularly on the middle, the person to their side on the far end in a relationship with the middle person hugging up close to them, and another person on the edges, the two talking aross from each other. The picture moved and it had them all laughing. This was the last time that they would be like this. Well, not exactly. 

Daphne had held it off as long as she could, but on a sunny spring morning in 2007, she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Hey Dean, can we talk," Daphne said, calling from the center of Dean's couch putting down the witch weekly magazine that was in her hands. "Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing," Dean said, putting down the dishwashing towel in his hand and walking in, taking a seat next to Daphne. "I have something to say and it's completely ok if you don't agree with what I have to say I just think it should be said," Dean told his girlfriend. "I agree with that, with mine too," Daphne said. "Ok, then how about we say it together on three," Dean replied. "Three... two... one..."

"I want to adopt kids some day."

"I think we should start talking about marriage."

"You're sure, you're really sure that this is the one that you want," Dean asked. "Look at the gorgeous diamond, look at the shine, and the gold on the ring," Daphne said, her eyes shining brighter than ever, maybe even brighter than the time that Ginny had dressed up without asking and then shown up at her house.

"Hey, sir, we want this one, this is the ring that we want," Dean told the man at the counter. He took the ring out of the case and handed it to Dean. "How much is it," he asked the man. 

And well, Dean and Daphne refused to ever tell anyone how much that ring cost, but all that they could tell their friends was that it was more expensive that Hermione and Ron's flat. Dean bought the ring, basically his whole years salary, maybe more like three years, and then, they apparated onto the roof of Dean's flat building. They stood up there and Dean got down on one knee. "Will you marry me," he asked. "What," all of their friends asked. "You two need to really stop getting apparating wherever you think you might find us," Dean said, swinging around. "Oh right, take the ring Daph," he said, putting the ring on Daphne's finger. "Oh right, yes, let's get married, now please I am begging you, if you lot don't want to see me rip Dean Thomas' clothes off of him right on this roof, _leave_ ," Daphne said. And later that night, Daphne and Dean put up wards around all of the flat and all of the roof. Obviously, they had a lot of things to do before that though, knowing Daphne. 

"Okay, let's see that ring," Ginny said. She, Daphne, and Hermione sat at the table. Ginny and Hermione, across from Daphne. The girls sat at the table, the boys at the bar. Harry, Ron, and Dean. Draco was at home filling out adoption paper but said directly, "Harry overthinks everything I'm just trying to buy us a kid please take him from me I'm seriousy begging you." Harry's friends followed those orders and took him out for a drink. 

Daphne held her hand out across the table. "Holy..." 

_\--present--_

"Well kids, I think telling you what your Aunt Hermione said that day wouldn't be okay for anyone's ears to hear, none the less mine that day. It would completely change your view of her, so we will just continue the story," Ginny explained to her kids. 

_\--2007, the next day--_

"Doctors aren't legally allowed to date their patients," Hermione told Ginny, holding Rose on her lap. "But he is so, so, so hot," Ginny said. "Really Granger, I'm engaged to possibly the most attractive man in Great Britian but I must admit even I'd take a piece of that," Daphne said, in the same tone she did when she was younger, when she was 'single and free.' "Hey, put your one day someone's wife face back on and go help your fiancee move boxes into your flat, or go help Harry and Draco fill out adoption papers, or go see Dean's mother and help plan your wedding, I don't know, do something," Hermione said, looking tired. "Ginny Weasley, how would you like to go to The Leaky Cauldron," Daphne asked with a smile. 

"I have to break up with him, I have to break up with Dean," Daphne said. "What, what in the magical world do you mean," Ginny asked, spitting a bit of her drink back in her cup. "I can't stand him. I need to have sex with literally anyone else," Daphne said, putting her head in her hands. "NO, you stop your commitment issues right now," Ginny said, smacking Daphne across the head. "That man that moved his stuff into your flat so that he could move in with you because you refused to give up your flat. He's only making you burn that clothes that have been into Witches, Witches, Witches strip club and he's willing to let you play your games as long as you come home and sleep with him at the end of the day. And I mean the whole sleeping thing both literally and physically. In fact, he helps you pick up guys to get them blue balled and then you two leave the guy laughing and have sex in the bathroom," Ginny explained. "Okay, well then great, you are so right, then why am I so panicked," Daphne asked. "You're getting cold feet, it's normal, you just have to be reminded of why you love him," Ginny said, and then Daphne asked, "Well, what do you suggest I do?" "Go home, listen to him say that he loved you and give him a kiss, then come back, look me in the eyes, and then tell me that that isn't a man that you want to marry," Ginny told Daphne, looking him in the eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll do that."

"I want to marry him so bad," Daphne said with a wide smile when she came back. "Called it," Ginny yelled out, with her hands cupped around her mouth. 


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the mother?

_\--2007--_

"I want to get something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue before the wedding so that on the day of I can show it to him in like a glass case or something," Daphne said, her eyes glossy. "Let's get you something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue then," Ginny said with a wide smile. "No, not from you Weaslette," Daphne said in mock shock. "Are you sure about that," she asked. "Yes, I am going to get something old from my baby sister herself, something new from my cousin Francesca, something borrowed from Hermione, and something new from, well, that will be a surprise for all of you," Daphne said with a wicked look on her face. "Why don't you wan't anything from me," Ginny asked. "Because I have my own plans for you," Daphne smiled. Ginny looked like someone had shot her with the killing curse. 

"Who are all of your bridesmaids again," Dean asked, with a piece of paper in front of him. "Maid of Honor is obviously Ginny, and then Hermione, my cousin Francesca, Pansy Parkinson, my best friend from Hogwarts, my sister Astoria, and my sister in law Caroline," Daphne explained. "Wait, you have a brother," Dean asked. "Step brother David on my dad's side, don't worry, he's not invited and I hate him, but his wife and I are best friends," Daphne explained as though it was nothing. "Okay then, well, someone has a lot of secrets and is still missing a bridesmaid because I thought that there were seven," Dean told his fiancee. "Well, that last bridesmaid is a surprise bridesmaid and she's a secret," Daphne told Dean with a wide smile. "So, there's a surprise guest to my wedding that only you and her know about," he asked. "Oh, and Harry because he has to walk with her," Daphne said, pleased. "And he'll tell me," Dean asked with a cheeky grin. "Unbreakable vow," Daphne replied, not even looking up. "You really throw the unbreakable vow around like it's nothing," Dean said, "And it is so hot," he continued. And then they made out. And then they had ravenous animal sex. 

"You did not put this song on," Ginny said. "I did actually," Daphne replied. She was shaking what her mother gave her in the middle of The Leaky Cauldron. "My cousin, Francesca Tiffany Longroe once said, if your jam is on, you should dance," Daphne said with a smile. "Ugh, fine," Ginny said as she let her bubbly, blonde haired friend pull her up off of her feet and the two of them danced. There was no reason, really, it's just that it was a Wednesday evening and they were the only two at the bar that night. To understand why that was, you have to understand what everyone else was doing that night. 

***

"You're lying right," Hermione asked, confused. "No, I'm not, we should spend the summer in Alaska," Ron replied. "Ron, you know we have a baby, right," Hermioine said, pointing to the child on her lap. "Okay, and, there are babies in Alaska," Ron continued. "Two of our best friends are planning a wedding," Hermione continued. "Yeah, but there is still one more and we've already been to one, I figure we can skip this one," Ron said with a shrug. "You realize this is not about the actual wedding. But, we have to help her plan her perfect wedding, because she never wanted to get married and if something goes wrong then there is a chance that she'll just dip out on us all. Besides that, is there a reason that you suddenly want to go to Alaska with our baby," Hermione asked. "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure that now that we had a family you wouldn't want to make a spur of the moment decisions like the one you did before we got married. I wanted to make sure that you were happy with this life and that if you weren't, we made decisions to travel across the world together and not alone," Ron said, looking like the same shy little boy she had started dating as he sat down next to her. "Baby, I love the life that we made, and look at this bundle of joy we have, I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione said with a smile, looking very tired from the sleepy baby in her lap to her husband. "Rose is asleep, how long do you think we have," Ron asked. "I'll put her in the crib you take your pants off," Hermione replied, speed walking on her tiptoes. 

And Rose slept through the night and Ron and Hermione did special mommy and daddy things that night, the kind of things they did before baby Rose, though they loved their daughter dearly. 

Dean had given Daphne a lovely kiss, and Daphne had tried to deepen it, but Dean stepped away. "I have a meeting," he said, with wide eyes. "And this is why I love you," Daphne said. Because any sappy moments or any moments that could lead to something too bad were stopped. And Dean stopped them perfectly, in a moment where they couldn't have rough sex that would make him late for work and they couldn't have a sappy goodbye that would make Daphne rethink her life choices. Instead, they left with an I love you and a goodbye. 

Draco and Harry were going to meet their baby for the very first time that day. A beautiful one month old baby boy who didn't have a name or a home was going to go into their care soon, but they had to meet him first. And they were having a wonderful evening and they were not going to go out to a bar. 

Ginny had a date with some guy that her friend Cassandra had set her up with. It was weird to remember that the people in the friend group had friends outside of the group. But there were in fact students in her own year, which she had made friends with in her time at Hogwarts. But, who would've guessed, she got very stood up. The only person that she knew how to call and the only person that she was ok to call was Daphne. But of course she could barely work the muggle landline and instead just apparated outside of Daph's door and knocked until Daphne said, "Ginny, I know who it is stop banging on my door I'll be there in a second." Ginny stopped knocking and stood there and waited. Daphne finally came and opened her door. "You are dressed up," she said, amused and happy. "I just got stood up on a date," Ginny replied. "The Leaky Cauldron it is," she said and was already disapparating as she said it. 

And there the two girls were now, dancing away to some Celestina Warbeck song the Ginny hated as a kid. And here they were. And Ginny was having an amazing time, surprising as it was. Daphne was a partygirl, she was born to be one, so Ginny and Daphne were shooting tequila and drinking firewhiskey like it was nothing. 

Pretty soon, Ginny was hanging on to Daphne, half drunk on the streets of Diagon Alley. "I'm gonna buy a house," she said. 

Ginny Weasley did not buy a house that night, she ended up at someone else's house.

And not because of sex. She was in Daphne and Dean's flat with a crazy headache. "Look's like we adopted our first kid," Dean said proudly, looking towards Daphne. "Aw, we did," she replied and the two started to makeout. "Hey, your kid is here," Ginny said irritably. "Alright quidditch manager, let's get you fixed up," Daphne said, pulling Ginny out of those wonderful silk sheets. "What happened last night," she asked. "Well Red, you drank a few too many Viernoff's Bulgarian Vodka's from Viktor Krum in the middle of a book store, tried to hit on him though his girlfriend was the one that owned the store, and you said you would tap that too, you called the guy that stood you up, and now you'd got to be stopped, so me, only a little buzzed, called my fiance, who safely apparated us right back home, and we tucked you into bed, he had crazy wild sex with me, and then we went to bed and here we are now," Daphne said with a lovely smile. "Okay, well I'm going home," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, about that, you hired a painter too, your house is being magically painted today around 1 pm," Dean added. "I did what," Ginny asked. 

_\--present--_

"And that is the story of how we got a second floor and why the bedroom walls are white," Ginny told her kids with a smile. "Wait, you mean to tell me that the house we're in right now is the flat that you've been taking about this whole time," Pandora asked. "Yep," Ginny said with a smile. "How did we get and upstairs and another bedroom then," Lysander asked. "Well, that's not where the story ends," she told them. 

_\--2007--_

"Hermione," Daphne asked, picking up the landline of her house to the only person she knew to call the house. "This is Ginevra Weasley on Herminoe's mobile, anyways, WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU NOT OFFER ME THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I ALSO ORDERED PEOPLE TO REMODEL MY WHOLE HOME," Ginny asked through the phone. "Must've slipped my mind, they didn't remodel the part that was already your home, they just added another story," Daphne said simply with a shrug, popping a pretzel into her mouth and chewing. "How am I supposed to afford this," she asked. "I paid for it," Daphne said simply. "Don't you have a wedding to pay for," Ginny asked. "Well, that's in like a year, and I can afford two of the wedding I want and then some," Daphne said simply. "What the-

_\--present--_

"Fudge, I said fudge."

_\--2007--_

do you do for a living," Ginny asked. "Oh please little Red," Daphne replied, hanging up the phone. 

Flipping through a wedding magazine on Hermione's sofa, Ginny asked the doomed question that she and Daphne had been trying to keep out of her mouth, "Do you think there's this perfect person for me out there?" "What do you mean," Hermione asked. "Well, Hermione and Ron, you two obviously met at Hogwarts, bantered when you were young, got along as you got older, had sex when you realized you were in love, and since then you've been sleeping together because you fit perfectly, there's even proof in the kid. And now, there is Daphne and Dean, through commitment issues and seeing other people, a tragedy brought you two together. Now you're getting married next year," Ginny said with a smile. "Okay, thats very cool and all, but it will be okay, you do have someone out there for you, they're just not here yet. Not everyone is Harry who gets dragged by Daphne right into his soultmates bedroom," Hermione said with an eyebrow raise. "Actually, I am a soul matchmaker and I do have my plans for you," Daphne said with a sly smile. "Oh no," Ginny said, worried for her own personal safety. "It's just that I have been looking for someone to love and cook waffles now for a really long time, and I don't need one of Daphne's sea men to wreck me," Ginny continued. "Sea men, when have I ever introduced you to a man that owned a boat," Daphne asked as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "Oooh, that dress is really pretty," Hermione said over Ginny's shoulder at the dress on the page. 

_\--present--_

"Now kids, your Aunt Hermione made a lot of bad decisions in her life, but she would always call this one of the worst decisions she'd ever made," Ginny informed her children, because well, this was quite possibly the worst decision that _anyone_ had every made, and keep in mind that these friends fought through a war. Finding a perfect wedding dress was kind of like war though. 

_\--2007--_

"Daphne, you've been looking for that dress for two months, it wasn't labelled and there was nothing but that cut out of the dress you have," Ginny said incredulously. "Why do you seem so surprised, I once saw Daphne finish a whole potions essay that wasn't even assigned and then hook up with Theodore Nott in the same day in our sixth year," Draco said, raising his cup. "Hey, where's Harry," Ginny asked. "Weasley, if you haven't noticed, we have a kid now, a little boy, he is at home with his dad," Draco said with a sarcastic look on his face. "Why are you not with your kid," Dean asked, seating himself in the booth. "Especially when adopting it's important that each parent has one on one time with the baby, so I came here with you lot, something I would normally never do without Harry, yet here we are," Draco explained dryly. "So wait, if he's dad, then what are you," Daphne asked. "I'll be Daddy and Father and Harry is Dada and Dad," Draco said, nodding his head and looking down at his cup of scotch. "Now back to that dress," Ginny said. "No, absolutely not, not in front of Dean," Daphne said firmly. "Then my flat it is," Ginny said. 

"I can't believe this place is so nice now, white bedroom walls and an upstairs," Daphne said, looking around. "Who's the woman in this picture," Daphne asked, lifting up a frame. "Oh, that's my girlfriend Maryann," Ginny said with a shrug. 

***glass shattering***

"Your WHAT," Daphne asked. "My girlfriend, the woman I date, we've been dating for a couple months now," Ginny said with a smile. Daphne picked up the landline and put it to her ear. "Yeah, yes I'm sure, I'm really sorry, have a wonderful day," she said sweetly, and then turned to Ginny. "Well, not anymore," she said. "Are you kidding me, I really liked her," Ginny said. "There's a reason none of us knew about her," Daphne replied with an eyebrow raise. "Okay maybe you're right, thanks Daph," Ginny said. 

"So, that dress of yours," Ginnny continued. "Well, dear the girl in the yellow puffy cropped top and the low rise jeans, we're tired. And I'm planning a wedding, and where is the dress? I don't _know_ where the dress is Virginia. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS DRESS FOREVER, BUT I CAN'T FIND IT," Daphne said, looking like she is going to pull her hair out or maybe charm it off or something. "Marriage is so stupid," she then followed. "No, no, this is not stupid. You never wanted to get married but you found someone who you love enough to do it so you might as well be happy about your big day, we are finding that dress," Ginny said. 

Day and night Ginny looked for a dress as close to that one as she could find. One day she came home looking through a bunch of pictures of dresses that she had looked at today. She looked up and found Hermione and Ron with Rose sitting on her sofa, Daphne and Dean standing next to each other, and Harry sitting in an armchair. The intervention banner's letters were dancing on it and her friends were looking solemn. "What's this," Ginny asked. "Ginny Weasley, this is an intervention," Hermione said seriously and nodded little Rose's head. "About what," Ginny asked, astonished looking. "The wedding dress," Harry said, looking up from his mug to meet Ginny's eyes. "Bu- bu- bu- Daphne back me up here," she replied. Daphne pulled a letter out of a red manila envelope. "Virginia Molly Weasley, I have found a wedding dress that I would really like to wear for my wedding, yet you are looking everywhere for it. I must admit, I appreciated it at first, but it has taken over your whole life," Daphne said. Ginny nodded, put the dress cut outs down, and plopped herself on the couch in defeat next to Ron and Hermione. "Okay, you're right, you guys are all right, maybe I'm living vicariously through Daphne because I want my happy ending," Ginny said softly. "Okay, it's okay dear," Dean said, pulling Ginny off the sofa. "Our daughter all grown up, she even wants to get married," Daphne said, smiling at Dean. The two shared a hug, well, the three of them, as their hug included Ginny being sandwiched inbetween them. 

And that night, when Daphne and Dean went home, they had the big talk. "Can we talk about something," Dean asked, sitting on the sofa next to Daphne. "Yes, of course," Daphne replied, leaning forward and placing her copy of Witch Weekly on the glass coffee table. "So, I was thinking, and I'm not sure that I want to have kids," Dean said, taking both of Daphne's hands. "That's perfectly alright, I can't have them, and I know I said that thing about adoption, but I was just surprised and upset that I couldn't have kids and I thought that there was a chance for me and then there wasn't. There is always a shot, we can adopt whenever we want, but until then, let's not talk about kids, we're just going to have us," Daphne said with a smile. Dean nodded and the two had ravenous animal sex and went to bed that night happy. 

***

"Wait, what do you mean _we're_ the godparents," Daphne yelled into the phone. "We mean that you are the godparents, and that you and Dean are going to watch our son, you know, the baby boy James, so that his daddies can have a wonderful date night because babies are hard," Draco said, very calmly. "What, no, Dean is working late, you can not make me do this alone," Daphne said, looking wild. Harry grabbed the phone from Draco. "James' daddies are tired and horny, call Ginny, take our kid, and have a great night with the baby," he said, and then slammed the phone down. 

Daphne apparated into Ginny's flat, and she jumped into the sky. Well, not the sky of course, it was no more than an inch or two. Whatever though, "Daphne, what the hell are you doing in my home," Ginny asked. "We are babysitting while Dean is at work," Daphne said softly. "We're doing what," but before she knew it, Ginny was standing in Harry and Draco Potter's house. "Here is James, over there are the bottles and formula, the amount to put and use is on the container. Baby food is right in there, nursery is the room on the right, the second one, the first is obviously the bathroom, pacifiers, diapers, and changing tables are in there, good luck," Harry said. Draco nodded, kissed both of Daphne's cheeks, and the couple disapparated. "What the Godric are we supposed to do with a baby," Ginny asked, looking at the baby in Daphne's arm that was giggling at her. "We have barely met James, by the way, why are they keeping their baby so secret," Daphne asked. "Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with Harry Potter's life being so private because of all the publicity and wanting to have some alone time with their child before we came and rampaged their home and _ate their babies fruit snacks_ ," Ginny said with wide eyes as Daphne was holding James in one hand, who was crying by the way, and going through their pantry with the other hand. "Sorry, I got hungry," Daphne said. "Well, it looks like the kid did too, so you go sit on the sofa and hold him, I'll measure out the formula and get out some baby food," Ginny said, exasperated. 

"What do I do with a baby, how do babies work, you are a cute baby, but you keep crying and I have no idea what to do, you are Draco and Harry's baby, even though they can't make a baby, they bought you from the baby store," Daphne sang to little James. "You can not sing to a baby that it's Dad and Father bought it from a baby store," Ginny said, coming in with a bottle in one hand and a spoon and peach baby food in the other. She sat them on the dining table and said, "Now come here kid, let's get you some food," Ginny said to the whiny baby in Daphne's lap. "Oh yes, please take her," she replied, looking so relieved. "Daphne, their baby is still a boy," Ginny replied, taking James from her. "Right, yeah, him, I meant him," Daphne said, looking around the house. As Ginny fed James, careful not to make him choke, Daphne observed the pictures on the walls. Up their staircase, the wall was covered in photos. There was a picture of Harry as a baby with his parents next to a picture of Draco and Harry with James. There was a picture of Draco, Harry, Daphne, and Dean at the booth in The Leaky Cauldron and a picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco clinking their glasses and smiling in Hermione and Ron's flat. There was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the original flat from the day that they first moved in, the flat that Ginny now lived in alone. There was a professional picture of Harry and Draco with James, the adults smiling up at the camera and their baby giggling. And the last two pictures on the wall were a picture of Draco and Harry, dancing at their wedding, and a picture of Draco and Harry sitting at a table at their wedding, surrounded by Daphne and Dean holding hands and smiling up at the camera, Ron and Hermione looking into each other's eyes, and Ginny smiling up at the camera, a wide and real smile in her bridesmaid dress. It made Daphne smile so largely and make her even more excited about what she was going to do. She walked back down the stairs and Ginny was shaking a rattle in James' face. 

"Where did you go partner, left me with our kid," Ginny asked in mock offensiveness. "I was looking at their pictures, I'm really glad I'm marrying Dean," Daphne said with a large, watery smile. "Me too, I think that he's perfect for you and I'm honored to be by your side when you vow to him," Ginny said, pulling James close and rocking him back and forth. "Do you think that some day, my house will be filled with pictures of me and my friends, me and Dean, our wedding, our professional family photos of us and our three cats and two owls, and all of your kids," Daphne asked. "Yes, I do, and I think that that life will be perfect for you, whatever you decide," Ginny said with a smile. "Your baby is sleeping," Daphne said, softly and sarcastically. Ginny looked down and smiled at James. She went and placed him in his crib. "Hey Jamie, maybe someday I'll have a little boy or two just like you," she said, looking down at him and smiling, place a soft kiss on her hand and placing it on his forehead, and then sliding her hand through his thin small amount of hair. 

_\--present--_

"Yet, through all of this, you never mention having a daughter," Pandora said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Dora, but keep in mind, this was before I met your mother," Ginny reassured, taking a sip from her mug. "So, when are you going to meet her," Lysander said, in a goofy tone. "Well, soon enough, but we have other points to get to before that can happen," Ginny said, firmly looking Sander in the eyes. That was the only look tht could cause the twins to shut right up. 

_\--2007--_

A woman tied the strings on the back of a wedding dress as Daphne held Hermione's new RIM Blackberry Curve to her ear. "Seriously, at this time next year we'll be Legend-wait for it- Married," Daphne said with a smile. "Ah I love you Daphne Greengrass," Dean said through the phone. "I love you too Dean Greengrass," Daphne said with a smirk. "I can hear your toothy grin through the phone," he replied with a toothy grin to match her own. "Alright, I have to go show the bridesmaids the dress I have on," Daphne said. "Alright, love you bye." Love you too, see ya." 

Daphne held the phone at her side and took this opportunity to looke at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tea length wedding dress that had an all silk skirt and a lace top. The sleeves were short and off the shoulder. It was at this moment that she realized how perfect the dress was. It matched her personality so perfectly, and the pure white color was perfect for her. The silver belt around the waist, the lace on the top and the silk on the bottom. It was absolutely gorgeous. She walked out and showed her bridesmaids, well, all except one. 

They had their lineup, Pansy, Caroline, Francesca, Astoria, Hermione, Ginny. It was also the order that they would be standing, except with one girl in the middle who was not there. Oh, and Astoria and Daphne's mother Maria Anne was there as well as Constantina Thomas. 

Daphne walked out with a smile. "Wow, you look like a princess," Hermione said with a smile. "You really do look amazing," Caroline told her. "It only took months of me searching and an intervention to find it," Ginny said, looking satisfied. "Sweetheart, it's perfect," Maria Anne said with a smile. "Oh mommy, I know, I really do look like a princess," Daphne said, letting her cool go and jumping up and down a bit. "Here, I'll check the price of this diamond enrusted belt bearing real lace and silk wedding. dress," Pansy said, standing up and caressing the dress, looking at the tag. "The price doesn't matter when she looks this good," Astoria said, dazed. "I have to agree with my sister on that one," Daphne said, with a wide smile. "Even if this is a four thousand dollar wedding dress," Pansy asked. "Oh yeah, that's no problem, now who wants to look at bridesmaid dresses," Daphne said with a smile. Everyone looked shocked from Daphne's careless decision to spend four thousand dollars on a dress she'd wear once. "I'm so glad that you'll be marrying my son, especially in a dress like this," Mrs. Thomas said to Daphne with a wide smile. "Thank you Mrs. Thomas," Daphne said with a smile. For only a moment, her eyes shot from Daphne to Ginny and back. "Oh please dear, call me Tina," she then said, giving Daphne a warm, heartfelt smile. 

At the end of the day, Daphne got her perfect wedding dress, and a darker shade of pink, real satin bridesmaid dresses. Mermaid style and everything, they would be perfect for Daphne's big day, you know, the one she thought she would never have. 

There was nothing that could make Ginny happier than her friends getting married, but the fact that she was the last one to be single in a friend group of married people who had children and had to hide to have sex and slept less than normal and not because they were partying. 

***

Ginny was sitting in her flat when her landline got a call. "Hello, Ginny Weasley speaking," she said. Daphne was on the line, and she was crying. "OKAY, I WENT TO FIND THE LOCKET THAT WAS MY SISTER'S SO I WENT TO DIG IT UP WEHRE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BECAUSE I PANICKED BUT IT STARTED RAINING AND NOW IM CRYING IN A PHONE BOOTH," Daphne yelled into the phone with tears that could be heard in her voice. Ginny sighed, asked Daphne what phone booth she was in, called Harry, and pretty soon Harry, Ginny, and Daphne were searching for Astoria's locket all over the place. "I need something old from Astoria, but where did I hide her locket," Daphne said in distress. It was terribly miserable. But that was okay. "I know where the locket is," Harry suddenly said, piping his head up. "Where is it," Daphne asked. "Where the hell is the locket I cannot stand here for another second," Ginny yelled out, but she wasn't really standing, she was on all fours digging through the ground. "The Leaky," Harry said. 

Soaking wet and tired, Harry, Ginny, and Daphne kicked the people who were there out of their booth. Harry then lifted up the seat cushion and there was a single locket laying in the bottom. Harry picked it up, turned around, and handed Daphne the locket. "Harry screw Dean I'm marrying you," she said, throwing her arms around him. "Alright, alright, now go and have that ravenous animal sex with your future husband," Harry said, patting her back. "Bye Daph," Ginny said, also hugging her. Harry and Ginny then sat in their booth, once they had dried off, and then they drank some butterbeer and had a good old days moment. 

***

"The Brewery in The City of London, you are getting married in The Brewery in March," Ginny asked. "That's me," Daphne said with a wide smile. "And to think. I settled to get married in my in laws yard," Hermione said with a sigh. "Hermione you love The Burrow, and your wedding was beautiful," Ginny said. "Okay, you're absolutely right," Hermione said, nodding her head and picking her daughter up off the floor. "Who's the last person you dated, Ginny," "Daphle asked. "Mark David Holland, Ginny said proudly. "And what went wrong with him," Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows and straightening out Rose's outfit. "Well, I'm not sure, we fizzled right out," Ginny told them. "Maybe you should ask him out again, it seems like he's the closest thing to being the one you've got," Hermione said. "Um, he met Joanna Margolin and in a week they were engaged," Ginny replied. "Yeah, don't go for that," Daphne said with a shake of the head. "I agree there," Ginny said. "Alright," Hermione said with a sigh. _Alright_. 

Ginny was doing shots of tequila. "Hermione, take one," she commanded. "We have tequila," Ron came out questioning, holding Rose in her hands. "Did you change her," Hermione asked. "I did," Ron said, smiling proudly. "Sleepover," Daphne asked. "Sleepover," Ginny confirmed. "So we're having a sleepover at my house as grown women and I didn't even confirm it, ok, then, yeah, bring in the tequila," Hermione nodded. "Oh and Ron, put Rose to bed, we have tequila," Hermione said, smiling now. "Well, then sleepover it is," Ron said, with a nod of the head. Ron came back out with a night shirt on. 

" _Bahaha_ you're wearing a night gown," Daphne said, laughing out loud in her silk button up pajama shirt and silk bottoms. "Um, it's a night shirt and it is very comfortable," Ron explained rationally, taking a seat. "Whatever, it's comfortable," Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione was wearing pajama pants, a sweat, and a robe, and Ginny was wearing a Montrose Magpies letterman sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. All of their pajamas were very characteristic. It was kind of sweet to see. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, Rose was wearing monkey footie pajamas. At some point and seven shots of tequila later, Daphne went into Ron and Hermione's room and came out wearing a 'night shirt.' "This thing is so, so comfortable," she said to Ron, and then turned to her friends. "I know, right," Ron replied, glad that his point had been made across clear. 

_\--present--_

"And that kids, is the story of how me, you Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and your Aunt Daphne fell asleep drunkk off of tequila, all slept together in your Aunt and Uncles bed wearing your Uncle Ron's night shirts," Ginny explained. "What, you said this night in the story was going to be important," Pandora stated. "Well, there is something else very important that happened that night," Ginny said. 

_\--new years eve of 2007--_

"Hi. One portkey to London, England, please." 


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the mother is met.

_\--present--_

"Kids, on the day of your Aunt Daphne and Uncle Dean's wedding, a lot of other important things happened too, and on the months leading up to that, there was even more," Ginny explained. "It felt like the longest day in the history of ever."

_\--new years eve, 2007--_

"Hi. One portkey to London, England, please."

_\--present--_

"But, we'll get there."

_\--2008--_

"Floo combination, Floo combination," Hermione said. "Who are you Floo combinationing," Ginny asked. "You grandma, get a move on, its not that hard to get in a Floo and say a Floo combination," Hermione said loudly. "Someone has hormones," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "I know, I know," Hermione replied, waving her arms. "It's just with someone else's wedding it's like I'm reliving my wedding," she finished with a deep breath. Ginny handed Hermione a tampon and a bar of chocolate and said, "I come prepared."

_***_

Hermione held up Rose. "Aw, look at my niece in her little flower girl dress," Daphne said with a smile. She then picked up Rose from Hermione's arms and looked at her sweetly. "Ready to have kids yet," Ginny asked. "Now I am not so sure about that one," Daphne replied, handing the baby back to it's mother. 

Pansy came storming in at this moment. 

"Okay, hear me out, ring bearer. Ring bear-er. Ring bear," Pansy said, raising her eyebrows and making scales with her hands. "Are you planning on pulling some crazy dangerous stunt at my wedding," Daphne asked. A phone starting ringing in Pansy's jacket pocket before she could answer. "You have a mobile," Ginny asked. Her question wasn't answered but it was pretty obvious when she took an Apple iPhone OS 1.0 out of her pocket and put it to her ear. 

"Um, because. Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, sorry. Alright. Yeah, bye Alder."

"My brother wants to know what time he 'goes on' at the wedding," Pansy said looking upset. "Oh boy," Daphne replied. "What is it," Hermione asked. "Well, it's just that, every time that my brother, Alder Parkinson, goes to a wedding, he wants to know what time he... well, performs," Pansy explained. Daphne and Pansy then began singing,

"Islands in the stream,"

"That is what we are,"

"Sail away with me," 

"What's wrong with Pansy's brother singing Islands in the Stream," Ginny asked, and this made Hermione burst out laughing. "What, everybody loves Islands in the Stream," Ginny said, shrugging. "Oh you wait for it," Daphne said, and Pansy pressed a button on her phone and the two began to sing along to an eerily high pitched voice that was coming out of Pansy's phone. 

"How can we be wrong,"

"Sail away with me, to another world,"

"We rely on each other, uh huh."

"Ok, point stated," Ginny said. "Honestly, that is nothing," Daphne replied. "What do you mean by that," Hermione asked, bouncing her baby. "I have invited Greengrasses and all of their family friends from around the world, this is not the worst thing that's sure to happen. My family is nuts," Daphne said. "Like my cousin Gardenia from Canada," Pansy said. "Not to be stereotyping people, but she practically rides a moose," Daphne told them. "I completely agree with you on that one," Pansy replied, nodding her head. "Wait, does she actually ride a moose," Ginny asked. "What," Hermione asked, "No way," she then continued. "Oh actually she does," Pansy said with a nod. "And I'm honestly worried she'll bring the moose to the wedding," Daphne continued after Pansy. "She and the moose are _very_ close," Pansy confirmed with a disgusted nod. "Whoa," Hermione and Ginny said in unison, sharing that same disgusted nod. Wizard god, even little Rose had that same disgusted nod. Daphne just shrugged and said, "Every wedding has a wild card, I just invited a whole set. "Someone is going to ruin this wedding," Francesca said as she came in and sat herself down on the bed. "I am going to ruin this wedding," Daphne said, taking. a seat. "I am going to ruin this wedding," Hermione continued, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and looking down at Rose. 

Because Hermione and Ron were going to spend the summer in Alaska. They were going to spend the warmest months of the year in one of the coldest places they could think of. And Molly Weasley wasn't exactly happy about it, so they took a trip to see her, and they handed out a lot of pictures to her, but it was all propaganda. "Let's take a portkey to the wedding," Daphne had said. And these words had changed Ginny's fate and she didn't even know it. 

Because they did not even take a portkey, because the wedding wasn't nearly worth it to take a train. So instead, they apparated or used Floo transportation, and then they prepared. And here they were now. 

"So far, not counting the ring bear, I have 12 wild cards," Daphne exclaimed. "Ring bear-er," Francesca said with a smile. "Oh, I have another one. I just found out that I'm one quarter Canadian but I don't want to be assosciated with my crazy cousin so I'm going to act like it's not there so I can stay awesome," Pansy said. "Ah, good call," Daphne replied and the two shared a high five. "I cannot believe you have a best friend other than me and Hermione, and she's like a double version of you," Ginny said. "Well, what can I say, I have a good taste in friends and the Sorting Hat has a good taste in Slytherins," Daphne said with a shrug. "Oh, here's another one, turns out I have a crazy cousin Michelle on that little Canadian side of the family," Pansy said. "I have a crazy cousin named Michelle too," Daphne replied, excited. "You mean my brother," Francesca asked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Daphne said, shooing it away with her hand. "I can guarantee my crazy cousin is crazier than yours though," Pansy told them solemnly. "How so," Daph asked. "Well, she's a builder, she built her own house from wood that she cut from other peoples houses, she has a six pack _on her arms_ , and she has six fingers," she explained. "On one hand or total," Ginny asked. "Total," she confirmed. "Wow Pans, you really do have a crazy cousin named Michelle," Daphne said, eyes wide. Hermione had that same eyes wide expression and she was just sitting there and nodding. "Wait, do travelers always beat her up," Hermione asked. "Yes, because," 

"She has to hitchike with her middle finger," they both said together. "She doesn't just apparate," Francesca asked. "Didn't even get her license," Pansy said sorrowfully. "I need to sober up," Ginny said. "You're drunk," Daphne asked. "No but I should be if I'm going to survive this wedding," Ginny replied, grabbing a bottle of scotch. 

Meanwhile. 

"Dean, Hermione still doesn't know that I took the job as Head of the Auror Department," Ron said. "Ruining your summer in Alaska that you had to convince her to do and suck up to your mother for, but it turns out that you aren't even going because you got offered your dream job," Draco asked. Harry nudged him and gave him the couple telepathy "Shut up now before you get hexed into outerspace," look and then Draco just looked down at James, who was sitting on Harry's lap, met him face to face and said, "You know what kid, you get it, and you know that your Daddy is right."

But back with the girls. "I don't even know what I did. I tried to take Pilates at Madam Minushka's, but I barely lost any weight I wanted for the wedding," Daphne said. "Daphne, weren't you already too small for your dress and had to have it tailored twice, I've been doing Pilates forever and I only lost like four pounds," Francesca said. "Yeah, Daphne you want a cookie," Hermione asked. "Yes, hand me the cookie," she said, closing her eyes and nodding her head. Hermione took a chunky double chocolate chip cookie out of her purse in a very mum way and handed it to Daphne who opened it and ate. 

And then they were back with the boys. 

"This is ridiculous, I'm going on a walk while you two sort yourself out," Ron said. 

For a little bit of back story, Dean and Harry were having a strong conversation about ties and the best way and on what occasions to wear them. It was the stupidest and most boring thing that Ron had ever heard, but all he knew is after listening to Draco try to stop the course of the conversation for twenty minutes, Ron had gotten so tired out of hearing about ties. He walked down the stairs, outside, and saw a bench in the distance. He walked over to it and sat down, tired and feeling like he was perhaps never going to get to end up at the wedding as he may just collapse on the spot. A pale, tall, blonde woman with long wavy hair sat down next to him and asked in a soft and calming tone of voice, "You look stressed, do you need a cookie?"

_\--present--_

"And that kids, is how your Uncle Ron met your mother, again."

_\--2008--_

Once Daphne finished her cookie she said, "I'm not worried about the wild card at my wedding anymore," followed by, "Well, wild cards, there are so many of them," calmly. "Whether it's my future mother in law, or my weird Aunt Ximena, or the Ring Bear," she said. "Ring Bear-er," Francesca corrected. "Whether any of those little fiesty animals go rogue, as long as I'm marrying Dean, our wedding is going to be legendary," Daphne said with a smile. "No wait for it," Ginny asked. "I don't have to wait for it anymore," Daph replied with a smile. 

Ron was tired quickly, and after eating that cookie and making conversation, he went back upstairs and into the hallway. "I need to see my baby, Rosie, where's Rosie," Ron asked. He went and knocked on the girls' door. "Hermione Granger, it's your husband," he called. Hermione dismissed herself and gave Ron their baby. "My god, kiss me woman," he then said. The two began to make out a bit and Rose just stared a little. When they pulled apart Hermione looked down at Rose and said, "Hey, don't look at me like that, you had to get here somehow!"

"Kick his ass girl, kick his ass," Francesca called. "Oh, the things I'd do to see Hermione beat Weasley's ass, but alas no, it's her loving husband," Daphne said, shaking her head. "Oh, where's Caroline and Astoria," Pansy asked. "Um, somewhere getting their hair done? Make up done? Nails done? Calming down my step brother? Honestly I have no clue," Daphne said with a shrug. She had accepted her wild cards, and maybe her step sister in law and her sister were some of them. 

"On three," Ron asked. "No, I am going to tell you like an adult that I don't want to go to Alaska," Hermione said calmly. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, I was offered job as Head of the Auror Deparment," Ron said. Hermione took Rose, gave her to Francesca, and ran out. And that is the story of how Hermione and Ron did it in the bathroom before Dean and Daphne's wedding. Ginny looked down at Rose and said, "Remember this one day Rosie, the day that your parents did it in a bathroom. I'm sure they'll tell you this story some day, or maybe someone else will, maybe me," with a shrug. "Where is your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Pansy asked. "Um, theyre in that glass case. Something old is Tori's locket, something new is the magnolia that Ginny gave me this morning, I charmed it so that it wouldn't die too, something borrowed is the tiara from Hermione's wedding, but I am going to put it on so it's not in the case yet, and something blue is a silky blue bookmark that my mother gave me for her favorite book, it's all in French," Daphne said with a sweet, sweet smile. "Now come on! I need a drink," she continued looking chipper. 

_***_

_Flashback._

_Rehearsal dinner._

"Are you sure that this is a rehearsal dinner, you spent $699 dollars on one bottle of scotch for _rehearsal dinner_ at just the bridesmaid table," Hermione asked. "Yeah, what's the matter," Daphne wondered. "Nothing nothing nothing," Hermione said, shooing Daphne away and downing the scotch in one sip. 

Daphne and Dean were sitting at their table when Dean asked the question. "Alright, your cousin Florian isn't here and neither is the secret bridesmaid," he said, looking at Daphne. "Where are they," he finished. "Well, my third step cousin Florian twice removed is coming in from Switzerland tomorrow morning at three am, and the secret bridesmaid stays a secret until we walk down the aisle," Daphne said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a kiss on the mouth, and some rubbing on his inner thigh. "They look occupied, right," Dean asked. "Yep, hallway now," Daphne confirmed. 

At Daphne's bachelorette party, there were male strippers, there were pretty girls, there was adult toys and a stripper pole that Daphne, Ginny, and Pansy danced on while drunk. It was great, and Hermione and Ginny were absolutely sure that Dean and Daphne had a foursome with a very drunk couple. They really were perfect for each other. 

And here they were, at their rehearsal dinner for the 'practice reception,' and they looked so happy and normal and civil. Ginny also wrote the table cards for the reception, in magic and hand crafted, enchanted calligraphy. They were beautiful, truly. And it was crazy. 

At the end of the day, Daphne took Ginny aside. "I have something for you," she said. She then dug her arm completely into her handbag and pulled a large leather bound book out of it. "Undetectable extension charm," she said with a smile and a wink to Ginny as she looked up. "What is that," Ginny asked. "This, this is The Girl Code," Daphne said, very seriously. "What, it really is," Ginny asked, looking astonished. "It really is," Daphne replied with a smile. "This book has every step of The Game as well as every rule to a strong and sisterly friendship," Daphne said sweetly. "And, I'm clearly done playing The Game, and I have mastered all the friendships that mean the most to me, and sisterly bonds aren't that important anyways, I mean, I have an _actual sister_ , so, I'm going to get married and you are not. So you, you can have The Girl Code, and you will learn your lessons on how to live, you will learn how to play The Game," Daphne said, looking like she was in a lovely daze. "Are you sure, like positively sure," Ginny asked. "Yes, I'm sure," Daphne confirmed, nodding and looking up at Ginny with the softest, kindest, and most motherly smile that Ginny had ever seen from someone who wasn't a mother, none the less Daphne. "I'd be honored," Ginny replied, a single tear running down her face. Daphne then tackled her into a hug, and that is how Ginny Weasley came in posession of The Girl Code, not that this was particularly important but it was a meaningful moment, and it signified a part of Ginny and Daphne's everlasting friendship, and it would explain how Pandora one day ended up with it. 

And after the rehearsal dinner, the friends took a seat in the lobby of The Brewery in The City of London and went to look at The Girl Code, even Draco stuck around. 

Just kidding, Draco had heard this 'Girl Code' 100 times and instead went home with his baby. Hermione and Ron however, were good parents, but at the beginning, aka before baby number two, they were a bit of lazy parents. So, Hermione sitting, throwing back wine with one hand and holding her child on her lap with the other hand, stayed. She was an amazing mother, but she let go a bit when she had Rose and made her main mission allowing Rose to survive and live in the friend group, not being her usual stuck up self. What, being a mom is hard. Anyway, Ron leaned on Harry and Daphne sat on Dean's lap with him holding her close. Ginny sat in the middle of all of her friends, The Girl Code in her lap. "Let's start on a random one," Ron suggested. "Okay, lets do, uh, Chapter 6, Article 62," Harry said. Ginny opened up the book and read, "Article 62: A girl that calls first dibs, gets dibs." "Dibs huh," Hermione asked, pulling Rose up close and leaning forward and backward in an attempt to rock her. Daphne and Ginny just shared a sweet smile. 

Of course, they did this for the rest of the night. Harry tucked in first, and then Ron and Hermione, followed by Dean, and Daphne and Ginny were found half asleep at 11 am in that lobby the next morning. 

_\--present--_

"And that kids is the story of how I became your Aunt Daphne's maid of honor, _again_ ," Ginny said with a smile. "Wait wait wait, when were you not her maid of honor," Pandora asked. "Well, we'll have to back track to earlier that day, before the rehearsal dinner," Ginny said, looking up into the sky as though there was a story there for her to tell that she could look right at and read. "Oh no, you've encouraged her," Lorcan muttered, and Lysander had a heavy eye roll. 

_\--earlier that day, before the rehearsal dinner of daphne and dean's wedding, 2008--_

"You broke The Girl Code," Daphne said loudly, and swung around, splashing her drink in Ginny's face. She cleared the liquid with her wand and said, "Which one, I tried my best to follow everything that you tell me and I somehow still broke it?" "Chapter 6, Article 62 reads that _A girl that calls first dibs, gets dibs_ , and I called dibs on Dean, I'm marrying him so soon, and yet, you got it," Daphne explained loudly. "Oh Godric, what are you talking about, I don't like Dean, and you get him, you said it yourself, you're marrying him" Ginny said, sounding a bit shocked. "This is not about Dean, I obviously got him. I get him all day everyday, and all night too. All night, over and over and over," Daphne trailed off. "Yes, you get him, get to the point," Ginny yelled. "My future mother in law and the rest of the family. Those damn Thomas' with their mom and dad and six kids, they love you," Daphne exclaimed. "Which is why you can't be my maid of honor, because they'll all be looking at you and they don't even like me," Daphne said, looking defeated. "Look, I hate the fact that I'm so close to Dean's family and I hate _myself_ for the fact that I'm so close to Dean's family, I'm sorry, I really am," Ginny said, holding onto Daphne's hand pulling her to sit down. "But listen Daph, I've tried to make them hate me, I really have, but I get a Christmas card every year," Ginny said. "TRY HARDER," Daphne yelled. "I'm the one that's marrying him in less than two days, I basically have to marry his family too," Daphne insisted. "Well then what the hell are we supposed to do about this," Ginny asked. " _Make a plan_ ," Daphne said, grabbing onto Ginny's shoulders and shaking her. "MAKE A PLAN, _MAKE ME A PLAN_ ," she begged. "Okay, here's this. I'll help you learn about what they like, and I'll help you nail the rehearsal dinner, and then, then you will be on the perfect side of the Thomas family, I can't say they'll like you better than me, but they should like you just as much," Ginny confirmed. "Oh thank Merlin," Daphne said, taking a deep breath out and leaning onto Ginny's chest. 

And on the night of the rehearsal dinner, that is exactly what Ginny did. And that is how Daphne got invited to the spa with Mrs Tina Thomas and how Daphne's family got put on the Christmas card list. And that's how Ginny fixed things and regained her title as bridesmaid. 

_\--present--_

"And that's how I became Daphne's Maid of Honor again, and everything was back to going off without a hitch," Ginny said, and all three of her children gave her that _Are You Sure About That_ look. "Okay, there was one slight hitch," Ginny said with a nod and a sigh. 

"Kids, Daphne's sister Astoria had this blouse that she absolutely loved, but then I won it in a poker game, which led to some slight awkwardness," she explained. 

_\--2008--_

"You won the battle, but I'll win the war," Astoria said as she came in. "Game on bitch," Ginny replied firmly. "Please, guys I just need you to be cool," Daphne said with a tired sigh. "Guess we found your sister," Pansy muttered. "Tori just be cool, can you do that for me," she asked. "For you, yes," Astoria replied, taking a seat next to Francesca. "And for Ginny," Daphne said with big eyes. Astoria just scoffed. "She's going to be basically your sister, she basically already is," Daphne said. "By some invisible law," Astoria replied with an eye roll. "In lawyered, I can make it legal if you two don't play nice," Daphne said, looking from side to side. "Please now Astoria, Ginny just wants to put this behind her so that I can get married, at least for now," she told her sister with a serious look. Pansy muttered to Daphne, "Ah! Get-this-over-with-quickly so-we-can move-past-how-awkward-it-was that-you-just-said-that five!" and her and Daphne high fived. "Fine, if Ginny's ready to bury the hatchet then I'll do my best," Astoria said with a nod. "Wait, where's Caroline," Hermione asked. 

_\--present--_

"You see kids, not far from The Montcalm Brewery in The City of London there was this cute little place called Chiswell Street Dining Rooms. It's a really cute little place and I wanted to go try it out for lunch the day of the wedding, but there was just one problem," Ginny explained. 

_\--2008--_

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry to say it but you and Harry can't go out to eat lunch and for you to pick up some romantic scene and Harry to people watch, I have a wedding to be wedded," Daphne said, exasperated. "Are you in a rotten mood," Astoria asked. "Oh shut up, I just don't want pre wedding blood on my hands," Daphne exclaimed. "I just want some booze to hit in," she then followed up with, laying herself out on the ground. And no one knows how Daphne ended up drinking scotch on the floor, but that is what happened. 

And they were caught up in a big storm. A literal big storm. It had started raining. "I swear to Merlin if this storm doesn't pass," Dean said, looking out the window. "Oh look, the storm is gone," Seamus said, walking in the room. Just as Pansy Parkinson was of course family friends with Daphne and her best friend from school, Dean Thomas' family friend and best friend from school was Seamus Finnigan. He was the best man at the wedding, even though Daphne thought his accent was annoying, she put up with it for the sake of her future husband, just as Dean put up with there being basically two Daphne's when Pansy was around. 

Daphne picked up the phone on the night table and dialed the number for the room below her. "Hello," Ron said. "Where is Dean," Daphne asked. "You actually can't talk to him because you are not allowed to do that before your wedding," Ron said, putting a potato into his mouth. "Didn't you and your wife bang in your childhood family bathroom before your wedding," Daphne asked. "Point made, but still no talking," Ron told her. "Can you just tell him that my mother Maria Anne and my third cousin twice removed Florian and his sister Cori are all sitting in the hallway having a civil conversation, I feel like I'm resolving conflicts just because everyone ate pancakes and bacon for breakfast this morning, just, tell Dean I love him," Daphne finished. "Will do blondie cakes," Ron said and then hung up the phone. "Was that my future wife," Dean asked. "Yeah, said she loves you and that she's a conflict solver," Ron said, mouth full potatos. "Ok, don't call Daph blondie cakes ever again, I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate it either," Dean said. "Yeah yeah," Ron replied, more potatoes now. 

As we heard, Florian, Daphne's third cousin twice removed, Dean's sister Cori, and Daphne's mother Maria Anne were in the hallways talking. And we also know that everyone ate breakfast this morning. And that is because Daphne's mom made the best scrambled eggs. She was also afraid of flying, once got jelly fish, and _she makes the best scrambled eggs_. And she wanted eggs at Daphne's wedding. But she also wanted Astoria to marry Draco Malfoy and Daphne to marry Marcus Flint. But Marcus had met his own beautiful wife named Lucy, who was now Lucy Flint, once Lucy Selwyn. They were perfect together, and they were in fact invited to the wedding because Daphne had also found her perfect person. It was great. But Maria Anne still wasn't that happy. 

Now back to that Chiswell Street Dining Rooms restaurant. Ginny did not go there that day, but Hermione and Ron did. "Hey, will you marry me," Ron asked Hermione, who was sitting across from her at the table and holding Rose. "Yes, yes a million times yes I thought you'd never ask," Hermione said, in a completely flat and normal voice, but endearing and with a lovely smile on her face. She then took a scoop of ice cream in her mouth. Her mobile began to rang, and Daphne was on the other line. "Hermione Grager, where the hell are you," Daphne asked. Mione's eyes went wide and she handed Rose to Ron and said, "Cover our daughter's ears baby." She then said directly to the phone, "Son of a Beech," and then was spewd talking to the phone and running back to The Brewery. Ron of course brought their daughter back and was a part of the wedding too, but that day really felt like the longest day in all of eternity. 

And a part of that day was Dean's side. 

"No, Ron, you can't slap my fiancee on her wedding day," Dean told him. "It's part of the slap bet, I can slap her if the commissioner says so," Ron said. "You just slapped her on Thanksgiving, and you'll only have one slap left if you slap her today, but okay, whatever the commissioner says," Dean said, and then took a shot of vodka. A night wedding in a brewery where they sat in a hotel all day talking about it and Daphne personally put off getting ready for the wedding. Wow.

_\--present--_

"Wait, when did Uncle Ron slap Daphne on Thanksgiving," Lysander asked, prompting Lorcan to slap _him_. "Oh right, let's back track for a moment," Ginny said, and Pandora nodded as though she was eager to hear it but also rolled her eyes while doing so. 

_\--backtracking to Thanksgiving 2007--_

It was a dark day in November of 2007, Thanksgiving actually. The year before, Hermione had learned that the fifteen pounds she put on when she thought she was gaining weight so she joined a gym was actually the fifteen pounds that she had to show for eight months of pregnancy. But here and now was a year later. A baby later, a couple later, some marriage and some happiness and some sorrows. It was honestly pretty good. And here they were now, Thanksgiving of 2007. 

Hermione and Ron were hosting Thanksgiving this year and they were now pretty ready for it. Ron even dressed up, well, suited up specifically, and Daphne hated it. She showed up clad in Giorgio Armani Crepe Tuxedo Pure Silk Jacket, which was €2250 by the way, and the €2000 pants that went with it too. And Ron's suit definitely didn't impress her. "That suit is a stain, a stain on the very insitution of suits. You know what tie goes with that suit? The tie at the top of a garbage bag. Seriously, a suit like that only needs one button, a self destruct button," Daphne said, and she was clearly very amused with herself, and Dean was toothy grinning and Ginny was holding back a strangled laugh. "Hey, I bought him that suit," Hermione said, looking both offended and a bit amused. "From where? Barfs Brothers? Men's Outhouse? Giorgio Arms are not the same length? That suit is a slap in the face to suits all over both the wizarding and muggle world. A slap in the face." That is what Daphne said, and she would later regret using the words slap in the face. 

"The only slap in the face is the one that you'll be getting today, the one I'll be giving you, and Daphne, there's something I need to tell you about the next slap that you're going to get," Ron said very serioiusly. "You see, I want this slap to be as painful as humanly possible," he then said. Daphne looked a bit scared but nodded and said, "Sure. Sure. Okay, okay. But I'm going to have to stop you right there. Three years ago in 2004, I lost a slap bet against you, yes. You got some great slaps over the years, yes. Some _great_ slaps. But here's the issue. You have tormented me so much over these last few years that I have grown _immune_ to it. It's like my face, my head, my soul, my body, my whole consciousness has a numbing spell cast over it. So we could do this all night, we really could, but nothing would happen." She explained all of this so slowly, in such a manipulative voice, it was like there was a confundus charm coming from each word that left her mouth. "I don't think that's right, I think you're scared and nervous. And if you're that nervous, maybe you should just think of it as a high five. A lovely, strong high five for your stupid face," Ron replied firmly. This is when Daphne's cool quickly flew and she went into hysterics. "I am retired," Ron said. "Retired, you're like 27," Ginny retorted. "I am 86 years old in slap years, I am retired from slapping. Or so I thought, until the magnificant phoenix showed me what to do. A woman at Karate Dojo 680, and here we are. And I really want to slap you, Daphne Greengrass," Ron said, so seriously, so firmly, in a way that would make Professor McGonagall, Voldemort, and Dolores Umbridge quiver all at once. Her hysterics only got worse from there. "Now you are going to enjoy Thanksgiving, nay, Slapsgiving, and I will slap you straight across the face whenever I want tonight," Ron said strongly. Daphne nodded her head nervously and ran to Dean's lap while he held her. That day, Ron smacked the turkey, his pillow, Hermione's rear end, and the arm of the sofa so many times to get his point across. He called it his training. He would later tell the tale of his long and meaningful training, but until then, here and there he was. 

He readied himself. 

He took his stance. 

He was ready, and he was buzzing. 

Daphne sat there, looking right at him. 

"My training is complete," Ron said in a very intimidating voice. "I'm ready," Daphne said with a deep breath and a nod of the head. "I'm ready too," Ron reassured. "I love you," Dean whispered to Daphne. "Enough to take this slap for me," she stage whispered back, looking at him desperately. "No," Dean said sorrowfully. Ginny had Hermione's phone ready to take a picture, Hermione held a radio. Harry held his 'niece' Rose and Draco held James. Dean was attentive and ready to comfort Daphne. 

And then, with no warning, with no idea in Daphne's mind that there was such a strong strength coming

_**SMACK** _

"You have two slaps left," Dean said, running to grab Daphne. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boyz II Men," Hermione called, pressing a button on the radio. 

The song You Just Got Slapped played out of the radio, and the scene was set. 

_\--present--_

"And that kids, is the story of why your Uncle Ron had two slaps left on Dean and Daphne's wedding day, and that he was going to be using one of them as his groomsmen speech. Oh right, all the groomsmen were going to speak together and all of the bridesmaids were going to speak together at once, your Uncle Dean and Aunt Daphne's wedding was an interesting one. Ok then, back to the wedding," Ginny said. 

"You see, the night that I met your Uncle Dean for the second time, the night that your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got engaged, was the night of your mama's 22nd birthday," Ginny said. 

_\--mama's 22nd birthday in Hong Kong, 2003--_

_"Where is Max," she asked._

_"He couldn't get a taxi."_

_"That's code for he forgot to get a gift and will now be getting it last minute."_

_"He's one of the three people you know in Hong Kong, I wouldn't except much from him."_

_"Well he did very well last year."_

_*phone rings*_

_"Oh that's quite likely Max. You're running fairly late. Pardon? Yes, this is she."_

_***_

_"You've been travelling for five years now, it's time to get back, well, somewhere."_

_"When the signs of my story, the perfect writer, comes to me to tell me that, then I'll do just that."_

_\--Botswana, Africa 2007--_

_"I haven't done this since my shoes went missing."_

_"Well you're practically missing. Go home, you got the signal."_

_"Fine, but if my portkey lands on my wife."_

_"You don't have a wife."_

_"I said if."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Bye Max."_

_\--dean and daphne's wedding day, 2008--_

She took her place in the room. She could hear almost everything that was happening in the room next to her. She had seen Ron, but she told him not to say anything, and he said he wasn't planning on even mentioning this sad interaction anyways. She decided to have some time for herself because she had most of the day to get ready. She sat back and pulled out her very muggleized instrument, the ukuelele. She began to sing a song. 

Daphne was putting her wedding dress on and Caroline was doing her hair. Caroline, the long and the lost. She was placing flowers into her hair that was in a ponytail, her long, loose, glossy blonde curls out of the ponytail. Astoria was doing her makeup, just touch ups, and Pansy kept straightening out her dress and pulling at the bottom and hems and carressing her silver shoes. Ginny went out to grab a bottle of brandy from the bar. She stopped outside the door that was next to the bride's room when she came back up, she heard music playing. The voice sounded almost familiar, the sweet sound of the song La Vie En Rose playing through the door, it was one of Hermione's favorite songs and why she named her kid Rose, Ginny could recognize that song anywhere, she loved it too. But she listened and as the song came to an end, she shrugged it off and walked back into the room with the bride and all her bridesmaids in it. 

"Daphne, I went out to get the brandy, and there's a girl in the next room. I didn't see her but... well, she was playing ukulele," Ginny said. "Daphne?"

"Where's Daphne," Ginny asked. "Disapparated," Pansy replied, she was sitting on the stool that Daphne was on earlier. "Daphne always finds her way home, she's got to be around here somewhere," Astoria said. "Well, not St. Patrick's Day 2003 when she fell asleep in that garbage can," Ginny said. "And that's not even the dirtiest trash she's ever slept with," Hermione replied with a smirk and about half of the women in that room laughed. "She is going to be someone's wife in an hour and thirty minutes," Pansy said, shaking her head. "Or maybe she bailed on the wedding," Francesca said. "Daphne is no Estelle Zillwater," Hermione said. "Who's Estelle Zillwater," Caroline asked. "A woman in my year at Hogwarts who's wedding Hermione and I went to just for her to leave Darrick Keller at the altar," Ginny explained. 

"I will never be an Estelle Zillwater, I was just going to change my shoes," Daphne said as she walked into the room. She was wearing glass spool heel shoes with the actual heel part completely made of diamonds. "Those are gorgeous," Pansy said, eyes wide. "Now Pansy, look at me in the eyes, you can wear these heels at your wedding under a few conditions," Daphne said. Eyes wide, Pansy agreed. "Don't get married until you're 30. Play quidditch once a week. Give at least as many high fives as you get. Pigmy puffs are _not_ man magnets, and very hard to care for. Not worth the effort. The same goes for cats and babies. And most importantly, whatever you do in this life, it's not legendary unless your friends are there to see it," she explained. "And those things go for all of you," Daphne said, looking around the room. "Good luck girls, because being at this wedding, you're going to need the luck, and take care of The Game for me," she told everyone with a smile. "Daphne, who's going to walk you down the aisle," Hermione asked. "Oh, um, Harry actually, he helped me a lot when we were planning the wedding and my father and step brother are both not welcome within 500 feet of me by ministry law, so he's doing it," she explained. "Never in 1000 years would any of us have envisioned Harry Potter walking Daphne Greengrass down the aisle at her wedding to Dean Thomas," Ginny said. "Never," Pansy confirmed, shaking her head. Other than Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Astoria, the other girls didn't know much about the years at Hogwarts, even if they went to Hogwarts. 

Anyways, Daphne pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing. "What are you writing," Hermione asked. "Um, it's my wedding day," Daphne said, looking up at Hermione as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Hermione looked puzzled Daphne asked, "What do you think I'm writing?" "Suicide note," Hermione asked. "Hey yo," Pansy said and they high fived. Then Pansy turned around and then swung herself right back to face Hermione and Daphne again. "Oh Salazar, is it a suicide note," Pansy asked. "How many potions did you drink," Ginny asked, very loudly and seriously. "Quick, how do we make her vomit," Caroline asked. "Remind her that she's getting married," Hermione said. "Hey yo," Pansy replied and the two high fived. "Wait, now I'm confused," Astoria said. "Are you dying," Hermione asked. "I'm writing my vows to Dean, but I want them to be meaningful and inspirational," Daphne explained. "Then why are you writing your vows an hour before the wedding," Hermione asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to, I've been trying to write them for weeks but I keep coming up empty," Daphne explained. "This is a lot of vows," she then followed. She looked up at Hermione who seemed to be holding back from saying something. "Say it," Daphne said. "Vow-za," Hermione said, excited, and she and Pansy high fived. "I'll say it again for her, vow-za, are you really going to read all these," Ginny asked. "These are kind of terrible," Astoria said over Ginny's shoulder. "Say it for me Hermione," Daphne said. "Vow dare you Ginny," Hermione said and she and Pansy high fived. 

Hermione and Pansy still have brunch together every Saturday. 

"Hermyonn, just stop," Francesa said. "My name is Hermione, and I can't, it's invowlentary," Hermione said. "Ya did it again Hermyonn," Pansy said excitedly, giving her a high five. "Ugh, fine," Daphne said, turning to her nightstand that she was sitting by on a stool and writing. 

Hermione couldn't stop making vow puns so she was dismissed to the boys. "Ron, are you taking care of Rose," she asked. "No, I'm trimming my nose hairs, yes, Harry is doing a great job taking care of our child," Ron replied. "Give me the kid," Hermione yelled. Ron opened the door and there he was standing and holding Rose, who was smiling, and Ron was all suited up. "Ok, maybe I just wanted to see my husband and beautiful daughter," Hermione said, pecking Ron's cheek. "Why am I not beautiful," Ron asked. "You areeee," Hermione said, taking Rose and running away. She came back upstairs but this time with her baby in her hand. 

_\--33 minutes before dean and daphne's wedding, 2008--_

Dean had heard each of his groomsmen give him a talk, even Landon Kudrovastofftin, who Dean met during the triwizard tournament who went to Durmstrang and Dean kept in contact with over the years. 

And Dean hated it, so he went to go see Daphne, but he heard something from the room next to it. He knocked on the door and a whispy voice said, "Come in." 

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here," he asked. "Secret bridesmaid duty," she replied with a lovely half smile. 

And the secret bridesmaid duty was what she did, and after a 10 minutes mostly one sided talk, Dean was ready to get married and he didn't need to break the rule by seeing Daphne before. He went down, listened to nothing his groomsmen said, and was thankful for his fiancee's secret little plans. Why the bridesmaid was a secret though, Dean wouldn't know until later. It was nice to have the secret bridesmaid though, and she was glad to be there. 

_\--present--_

"And that's how Dean met your mother for the third time," Ginny said. 

_\--12 minutes before dean and daphne's wedding, 2008--_

"In the interest of honesty, we really do have a ring bear," Pansy said. "What," Daphne asked, swinging herself around. "Just watch," Francesca said softly. Astoria stood up, put her wand out, and said, "Expecto patronum," clearly and with a smile, and a beautiful brown bear patronus came out of her wand, two rings on it's back. "That's actually gorgeous," Ginny said. "It is," Daphne agreed. "Fine, you can bring the bear," she then confirmed to Pansy and Astoria. "But, you have to keep your brother in check," Daphne said, giving Pansy the, "You be good and don't get too drunk right now," look. "Now, let's get you ready to walk down the aisle," Ginny said, pulling her off her feet. "Yes, let's get me ready to walk down the aisle," she said. 

_***_

Dean and every groomsmen stood at the top, well, except for Harry. 

Pachelbel's Canon in B began to play. First was all the bridesmaids, including Hermione who was holding Rose. Rose was throwing flowers, ah, the flower girl. And then there was 

Harry? He was walking alone with a smile on his face and a bouquet of white flowers. He stood behind Dean and then there, there was Daphne. 

She was walking down the aisle with, 

with Luna Lovegood. 

_***_

_\--The Leaky Cauldron, 2010--_

Hermione and Ron were in their usual spot. Rose was on her father's lap, Hermione was drinking orange juice. Harry was next to Hermione on the edge of the booth with a baby boy on his lap, Albus, and across from him was Draco with a toddler, James. Dean sat next to him, with Daphne half on his lap, drinking a glass of scotch. On the end of the table was two chairs. In the one next to Harry was Ginny, wearing a mini wedding dress. Not the trashy kind, but all white with lace and lacy long sleeves. Her hair was down and Hermione's wedding tiara was sitting atop her head. Next to her was Luna Lovegood, wearing a column style wedding dress, all satin with a diamond belt around the middle. She was wearing a veil over her long blonde waves and a lovely smile on her face. She looked in Ginny's eyes and the two gave each other love dazed smiles. 

"Let me take a picture of you guys," Luna said, standing up and pulling her chair out of the way. Ginny pulled her chair away and kneeled a bit at the front of table with a smile. "Oh wait," Ginny said. She grabbed Rose and James and said, "You two stand by the pretty woman," and then Draco said, "Here, let me watch the kids, I'll let the original friend group have their picture." Harry gave him a loving smile and then the friend group all put on genuine, large smiles, and Luna took a picture. 

_\--present--_

"Kids, that picture is the one that is sitting behind you right now."

_\--The Leaky Cauldron, 2010--_

"No butterbeer with ginger tonight," Daphne asked Hermione. "Actually, now that Ginny and Luna's biggest moment is over, I'm pregnant again," Hermione told them with a smile. Everyone was happy for them, and happy for Ginny and Luna too. Ron turned around to a couple with a boy and a girl sitting across from them, they were around 22 or 23. He said, "Guys, you know what happened in this bar, so many great things. Everything really," and then turned back around. The kids at that table looked quite confused, but Ron turned back and all the friends looked at each other. They all raised their glasses and Hermione said, "I'd like to say some final words." Everyone looked at her and Hermione told them, 

"First, to everyone at this table, I love you guys so much I can't even," but her voice broke. "Let's move on," Dean said. "Yeah, straight to the second part," Daphne agreed. Hermione smiled softly and said, "Ok. Secondly, to 'Ginny,'

"Don't say it," Ginny interupted. 

But Hermione, Ron, Harry, Daphne, and Dean said, "Virginia Molly Weasley,"

"It's still Ginevra," Ginny muttered with a smile. 

"A woman with more emotional endurance than anyone I know. It was a long difficult road, but thank Merlin you're not the only single one in a group of people in relationships anymore," Hermione said with a little giggle. She then said quietly, "But, we're here." Everyone clinked glasses and cheered to the words, "We're here." 

_\--present--_

"Now kids, your Aunt Hermione was right, because though it was sometimes a long, difficult road, if I hadn't gone through so many hard things to get there, then I wouldn't be _here_. You see kids, the moment I met your mom again, I knew that I had to keep her back where we got her and love her forever. Every fight, every 4 am Christmas morning, every boring, crazy, tiring part of it, I remembered the day I met your mother for the second time, the day that I walked up to your Aunt Daphne and she turned me to your mother."

_\--dean and daphne's wedding reception, 2008--_

They had just reached the reception, everyone ate dinner, toasts were made, the bar was opened, first dances were had, and Ron slapped Daphne clear across the face. Then, before anyone else could, Daphne made her way to Ginny. "Virginia, now that I'm married, how would you like to play one last game of, "Have Ya Met Ginny," Daphne asked. "Only because I swore when I played this game for the first time that if you were ever ready to stop playing this game, then I would do what it took," Ginny said, with a nod of her head and a smile. 

Daphne took Ginny's hand and guided her to a tall blonde woman with wavy hair who was talking to Lavender Brown. She tapped the girl's shoulder and said, "Have Ya Met Ginny?" The woman turned around, soft, watery, big blue eyes meeting Ginny's. 

"Ginevra Weasley, it's lovely to see you again." 

"Luna Lovegood, how have you been." 

_\--present--_

"And that, kids... is how I met your mother," Ginny told her children. 

"That is what happened," Luna said with a lovely smile. 

"What," Pandora asked incredulously. 

"You mean to say you told us that whole story when you could've just said, "Your mother and I were reacquainted at your Aunt Daphne and Uncle Dean's wedding," Lysander asked. 

"Dinner is ready," Luna chimed in. 

"We've been here all day," Lorcan asked, surprised as ever. 

"There's more to the story than this, I know that there is. You wanted to relive those years, you wanted to teach us something! Mama, put a heating spell on the food, we're going to The Leaky Cauldron," Pandora said. Luna nodded, gave Ginny a peck on the lips, and went downstairs. 

"You three are too much," Ginny said, shaking her head. 

_***_

Hermione called Rose, who had already moved out. Draco and Harry called James and Albus, who had already moved out. Though 23, 22, and 19 respectively, they were glad to go out. Hugo (18), Lorcan and Lysander (18), Scorpius (18), Lily (16), and Pandora (15), lived at home, and when their parents said that they were going to The Leaky Cauldron, that is what they did. Well, it was Lysander, Lorcan, and Pandora's ideas after all, and Daphne and Dean were called too, though they ended up having no kids, as they had planned so long ago. 

_\--The Leaky Cauldron, June 11th, 2030--_

"Here, Rose and Hugo on this side, James next to them, over here Albus, Lily, and Scorpius. Lysander and Lorcan, you pull up chairs and face them this way, and Pandora you kneel down in the front," Hermione coordinated. After baby number two, Hermione had gone right back to her stuck up and bossy ways, and her friends loved her for it. Luna snapped the picture of the children there, it was like it was when they had first started.

Well, not quite. They needed a couple, a third wheel, and a little sibling. 

"Here, Luna got the picture and Hermione is too bossy, so we're going to take one or two more accurate pictures," Daphne said, kindly. She was always really good with kids, and was always the cool Aunt while Dean was the fun Uncle. 

Rose and James, looking at each other with lovey eyes, what, they weren't biologically related, sat in the spot where Ron and Hermione used to always sit. Across from them, Hugo, and next to him, Pandora. Luna got another picture, and before their parents could rearrange them again, Rose, so much like her mother said, "Ok, now you old parents, sit down at your usual spots, we'll do everyone, then Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Daphne, and Dean, and then we'll do just the original four."

Hermione and Ron, Harry next to them. Draco across from Harry, Daphne on Dean's lap, Luna and Ginny on the end, smiled up at the camera, and Lily took the picture. It was a pretty sight, but alas. "Okay, everyone up," Rose said. 

Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Dean and Daphne on the end. Lily took the picture. 

Chairs moved away, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny across from them.

That picture, next to the orignial version, and the version that had their kids in it. 

Lastly, Pandora hung a picture frame that had a polaroid in it. The polaroid had a picture of Ginny and Luna in it, at Daphne and Dean's wedding, and in mediocre handwriting under the picture was the words;

"How I Met Your Mother."

_**\--THE END--** _


	7. not important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt necessary

_\--The Leaky Cauldron, New Years Eve, 2036--_

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley used to sit in the exact spot where James Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley now sat. James' dads, Draco and Harry, weren't there as often as their friends, but they used to sit across from that spot.

James was 29, while Rose was thirty. There was a baby boy in a cotton baby sling against Rose's body, Mateo. There was a bottle of butterbeer in front of each of them.

Across from them was Hugo Granger-Weasley, red hair sweeping his 25 year old face. He held the butterbeer in his hand, peeling at the label a little. The seat next to him, usually occupied, was empty.

At the end of the table was a chair that Zachary Zabini sat in, but how they picked up the Slytherin was still kind of unknown. Turns out, Daphne Greengrass Thomas and Dean Thomas' wedding had not brought together only one couple, but two. Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini's son Zachary sat proudly, 25 years old, drinking gin and tonic.

Lastly, a red haired girl made her way towards the empty seat next to Hugo Weasley. The 22 year old Pandora Weasley-Lovegood took a seat in that empty spot and said, "Guys, I think I just met the one." "Didn't you say that about Joey Nott, Markie Dorlough, and Frank Longbottom, and everyone before that," Hugo asked with a laugh. "Hey, at least she's not losing faith," Rose said with a smile, kissing her baby's head. James just looked at her with love and said, "All it takes is faith." "Pshh, faith is faith, but the girl at five o'clock is perky, and perky is perky," Zachary said with a shrug. "Oh hush, and anyways, I'm sure that Jordon Macmillan is the one, and well, even if he's not, it will be a good story to tell my kids one day," Pandora said with a dreamy smile.

_And when Pandora Macmillan sat down with her children, Leia, Liberty, and Philip, she remembered so vividly the way that her mum had once told the story of how she had met her mother. Pandora then looked at the picture above the couch that her children were sitting on that had a picture of a younger version of herself as well as a younger version of her husband giggling under a yellow umbrella in the rain. The picture was labelled below it, "How I Met Your Father." She then looked at her three beautifully restless children and said, "Kids, I'm going to tell you the story of how I met your father."_

_\--Authors Note, Here and Now--_

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for reading. I poured a lot of time into this story and it was hard. Four am nights and all day writing for like a week, but I really hope that you enjoyed it, as difficult as it was to write. With the amount of work and ignoring my friends and family to write this that it took, I couldn't bear just abandoning it at the end. I'm attempting to put this story on Fanfiction. Net as well as Wattpad, where I can be found as Purplefairylights1. Please leave anything that you have to say below, and though I didn't follow the exact chronological events of How I Met Your Mother, I still tried to incorporate as many plotlines as I could, though I wasn't able to fit in the Rabbit Duck debate or the Ducky Tie, which I had big plans for to start with. If you were every wondering what happened to Ron's last slap, the day that they reunited in The Leaky Cauldron with their children was the day that Ron took out his last slap. Slap bets, drinking games, chasing careers, relationship issues, none of it was over yet, some of these things would never end no matter how many generations they followed. And even through the hardships, there was always a story to tell about meeting parents. Anyways, I would actually not mind pouring my soul into someone else's point of view, Dean telling the story of how he met Daphne to his Introduction to Ministry Law class, or different characters in different timelines with different lives but HIMYM plotlines. I also take requests for other types of stories as well as reviews for almost any ships, please feel free to leave some. Kudos and Bookmarks are appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!**

_< 3 pfl_

**Author's Note:**

> its 4:20 am and I've been writing for hours as well as reading other fanfiction for inspiration and reading himym scripts to try to stay in line, but it seems to be worth it. I'm also tired so this was not fully proof read and for that I apologize.


End file.
